Hetalia's Heathens
by aphCasschan
Summary: When Hetalia's prized Superheroes go missing, Romulus "Rome" Vargas improvises. A team of villains, fighting crime. Of course, a temperamental Hungarian, a sadistic Prussian, an angry Italian, a bitter Hong Konger, and a shy Canadian weren't really the preferred options, but they will have to make due. Suicide Squad AU *Prucan* *Spamano* *AusHun* *HongIce* Mentions of Rape
1. Chapter 1

**Meet the Villians**

* * *

Lovino grinned at a passing gaurd, winking, "hey~ I would really appreciate it if you let me out. I could make your day at least a little more interesting~"

The guard looked at him, skeptically, "I heard the last guard who let you out got his dick chopped off. Now shut up and go back to filing your nails, your dirty whore," the guard snapped.

"Well fuck you too, idiota bastardo."

The guard banged on the bars to Lovino's cell, "speak English, you're in America, you fucking Mexican trash. This is why we shouldn't let immigrants in, they're all fucking stupid weirdos."

"I'm Italian, you uncultered swine! And does knowing two languages make me stupid, do you know two languages you piece of shit!" The guard chuckled at Lovino's outburst and kept walking. Lovino wanted to go beat the shit out of him.

That was kind of sad, the guard really wasn't awful looking. He was lean, with short brown hair, striking blue eyes and porcelain skin. He somehow even pulled off those god awful, navy blue uniforms. Lovino licked his lips, it had been awhile since he had gotten any action. The last time was probably the incident with the guard who got his dick chopped off. Sure, he chopped it off, but he certainly showed that man a good time before he did it. He wasn't that cruel.

Lovino didn't want to admit it, but he was actually slightly hurt by the confrontation. He heard the term "whore" plenty of times, there was even a point in his life where he was a consort for some big mobster. Apparently, he wasn't exclusively his consort and spent a lot of time in other people's beds.

Lovino was pretty sure he was a sex addict at this point.

Even though Lovino was a guy, he was still pretty good at attracting men. He had a very small, petite, frame, give him some boobs and he would easily pass off as a girl. Of course, at first it bothered him, but he learned to use it to his advantage. And advantage it was.

Lovino huffed and sat down. He didn't want to think of the past, not right now. Because, in Lovino's surpringly extensive past, there was a man named Antonio.

A man Lovino longed to see everyday.

* * *

Matthew hated wearing this stupid outfit.

One of the biggest issues that came up when he was caught was, "how do we watch a guy we can't see?" So, after three months of testing, they created an outfit that couldn't turn invisible, like most clothes. So, Matthew was stuck wearing the most hideous, bright yellow, jumpsuit. Beyond unfair.

"Martin," a guard said, sliding open the small window where they usually slid food in. Of course, he got stuck in a cell that was completely covered, no bars or anything. And of course, the guard got his name wrong. Again.

They slid in a block of brown... Meatloaf perhaps? Matthew stared at it, but didn't have it in him to complain. He didn't want worse food and he didn't like actually confronting people. He picked up the plate and stabbed a fork in it, noticing it was still mostly frozen.

It was days like these where he regretted ever trusting Alfred F. Jones, the brother who supposedly "cared" about him.

Funny, "caring" apparently meant throwing the person into a prison to rot.

* * *

Gilbert began laughing when the guards entered his cell wearing blindfolds.

These idiots still hadn't caught on that Gilbert's trick wasn't the hypnotism they thought it was. He couldn't make anyone do anything, not with his eyes anyway. He simply trapped someone in their own mind, tortured them with their deepest fears that lurked in the furthest corners of their brain. It was truly the ultimate torture, and he didn't even have to get his hands dirty!

Suddenly, they tackled him and wrestled a blindfold onto his face. Ow! That hurt, the fat, bald one tackled him! Why couldn't have the brown haired one done it?

"So, now what?" Gilbert asked

"It's dinner time," one replied

Ah, dinner time. That's when they opened the small window on the door and let Gilbert get relatively fresh air, and he got to eat. Unfortunately, he had to do it blindfolded so he wouldn't peak out and hypnotize some poor guard. It was very irritating.

Of course, it wasn't an ordinary blindfold, but a metal one that wrapped around his head and couldn't be taken off unless you had the remote that unlocked it. Sometimes, just to be assholes, they wouldn't take off the blindfold for days at a time. It unlocked automatically after three days though, thankfully.

"Well eat up, you nazi trash," one of the guards sang, opening the door and exiting. Gilbert growled.

"You probably don't even know what a nazi is, you idiotic piece of scum."

Gilbert scowled, cursing America to the grave. The asshole just had to catch him!

* * *

Leon fiddled with his hands, getting more and more irritated by the second. He just wanted to feel some type of contraption in his hands, maybe even build something. Everyone seemed to think he could only build bombs, which he was extremely good at, but he could pretty much make anything else too. With the right materials, of course.

"Kirkland, eh? Like, the writer?" A brown haired guard asked, clearly trying to make conversation. At least it wasn't the fat one asking for relationship advice for his failing marriage.

"No, the one who works at Walmart," Leon said flatly, glaring at the man. Of course his dad had to not only be a successful writer but a super hero too! Leon wished he had been adopted by some crackheads sometimes. Actually all the time, because if he had he wouldn't be sitting in a fucking prison.

"Mmm, does your daddy ever visit?"

"He doesn't give a damn, so no, you won't be getting an autograph. Sorry," Leon said flatly.

"Shame."

Leon wanted to get out of this damn place, but he wasn't stupid, unless one of his dads busted him out he would be stuck here. And for one of his dads to get him, they would actually have to find a heart, which was never going to happen.

At least they had his perfect, super hero brother, Kiku. I mean, no one wants to admit their kid is the villian of the story.

Leon stared upwards, towards the windows that were covered with steal bars. He wondered how Emil was doing.

* * *

Elizabeta continued filing her nails with her fork, not sparing the block of sludge a second glance. Like hell she was going to put that monstrosity anywhere near her mouth. She actually had class, thank you very much.

"Crazy Bitch, you gotta eat!" The guard shouted, waving his pudgy arm in the air.

"Wow, your head is brighter than my future! I can't believe I never noticed!" Hungary retorted, trying to check her reflection on the man's shiny, bald head.

"Do you put shoe shine on it?"

The man's pale, chubby face turned red. Wow, he had more chins that she had friends. Impressive.

"Well your future isn't that bright anyway, you'll be in here forever, hon."

"Call me hon again and I'll wear your skin like a costume. Then again, I could probably use your body to house a small family, since your body is SO big!"

The man sputtered and turned, straighting the navy blue tie that matched his navy blue button up and navy blue slacks. These uniforms were so drab.

She stood up, brushing off her short, white, dress, "can you go now, your existence is irritating me."

Surprisingly he left. Elizabeta sighed, picked up her plate, and chucked it at the bars. It didn't break, but the sludge flew through the bars and landed with a loud SLOP. She smiled, and sat back down.

"Her husband must be crazy," one guard whispered.

* * *

"So, what do you think?"

Vash looked at the man like he just suggested they nuke themselves, "we can't control them, if we let them do any hero business they will destroy everything in their path. Romulus, please think about this clearly."

"England, America, France, Russia, Germany, and Japan are all missing. That leaves China, and Italy, and those two aren't even on the same team! Until the missing heroes are located, we need a back up plan!" Romulus shouted, slamming his hand on the table. People looked over, whispering. Vash nearly facepalmed, this is why he never went anywhere with Romulus.

"Is this some plan so your grandson can get some type of retribution? Because I've seen the reports, that kid needs a life time of therapy before he'll even consider trying to fix himself. He chopped a guard's penis off, Romulus. Chopped it right off, and he's one of the better ones! This will never work," Vash snapped, reading through the worn, leather journal Romulus had handed him.

Romlulus's eyes visibly darkened at the mention of his grandson. The stain in the Vargas family tree, "I don't care about him, he made his bed, now he can lie in it."

"Harsh," Vash said as he looked through the page regarding Canada.

"Trust me, I would rather he move to the other side of the world, but this isn't about him. I still think my idea is a good one, and I'm sure we can get them all to agree."

Vash raised a brow, "fine, let's say I consent to this plan and it gets passed. Then what?"

"We can use the superheroes left to help guard them, some of them have spectacular abilities, we threaten them a bit into going and possibly agree to some demands. They'll definitely be interested."

"Fine, tell me about each of them. In your words," Vash said, with holding the journal. Romulus sighed.

"So there's Lovino "Romano" Vargas, who also happens to be my oldest grandson, he's twenty five years old. He grew up with a mobster since age eleven and picked up a lot of tricks. He's skilled in the art of deception and good with guns. He's usually "a man with a plan" and is extremely intelligent," Romulus said with a dark expression. He really didn't like being associated with him. Not any more.

"You forgot about the prostitute part," Vash said in an uncharacteristically teasing tone.

"He's a sex addict."

"Next there's Matthew "Canada" Williams, he's twenty three. His brother is Alfred "America" Jones. He has the ability to become invisible and used it to steal. He was a doctor when he wasn't out stealing. Bit of a kleptomaniac. America caught him."

Vash raised a brow, "his own brother caught him?"

Romulus nodded, "he's a quiet kid, he's got rapid healing too. Biggest shock of the century when he began stealing, I think it was to get attention since Alfred surely has most of it. But, nonetheless, he stole too much and it was game over."

"Next, we have Gilbert "Prussia" BeiIschmidt, he looks like he's twenty five years old. He can hypnotize people, though we suspect it's more of a torture method. He's a big time Sadist, throughout history he's always been on the bad guys side. He's immortal, said he was actually at the Battle of Bunker Hill. America caught him but he's Germany's older brother."

"Then there's Leon Kirkland, seventeen years old. Could probably build a nuke with stuff he finds in a candy isle. He's a pyromaniac too. He started building bombs and selling them, so one of his dads Arthur "England" Kirkland caught him. He can also control fire."

Vash nodded at Romulus to continue, "Lastly there's Elizabeta "Hungary" Héderváry, twenty eight years old. She's got super strength and she's also impossibly flexible. The best fighter of the group, when it comes to hand to hand or melee. She's got a husband, Roderich Edelstein who she's still married too. She turned herself in."

Vash nodded, "nothing too bad. Could've been a worse group."

"So, you in?"

Vash thought for a second, "I'll send the super hero division to help."

Romulus internally cheered.

Vash handed Romulus the journal back, "how come Romano doesn't have an entry?

Romulus gently put the journal back in his bag, "he does, but it's code. This journal actually belonged to Romano, so he wrote his own file in a weird way. If you look through the rest of the journal, you'll see all kinds of different codes. We suspect he has a lot of different things written here, things we don't even know about. We've got experts working on it. Once we decode, we replace the page with the uncoded version."

Vash nodded, "if he wrote his in a different code, perhaps he's hiding something."

Romulus looked to the side, "that's exactly what I was thinking."

* * *

Excerpt from Lovino Romano Vargas's Journal:

" _Heaven and Hell #43"_

 _We tried to help Feather 2 today._

 _It was stupid, why would we want Feather 2 to have any power? It was an abomination._

 _The other scientists seemed to agree. The test subject was damaged, quite badly._

 _Feather 1 wasn't happy, and went into a blind rage._

 _Feather 1 did what Feather 2 couldn't, figured out how to use the experiments we had put it under. It was a glorious day._

 _But, now the other scientists are dead and Feather 1 and 2 are gone._

 _My children, gone._

 _My hard work, destroyed. I could restart, but Feather 1 and 2 weren't dead yet. They could still be used, monitored._

 _They truly would be amazing weaponry._

 _Dr. Native America_

* * *

A/N I'll be updating daily :3 WARNINGS mentions of torture, rape, pyromania, ect. Ahead so be careful, I don't know how to tag quite honestly


	2. Chapter 2

Bargain Brand Heroes

* * *

"Bring out the Mexican whore!" The same guard that he tried flirting with the week before announced.

Lovino gave the guard a tight smile, "Italian, actually."

The man looked around and cupped his ear, "did anyone hear that? Sounded like a disgusting immigrant saying things I don't care about."

Lovino decided this guys name was Richard and people probably called him Dick for short. Yeah, that sounds appropriate.

"All I heard is an ignorant prison guard that couldn't make it into the big leagues."

Dick scowled, glaring at Lovino as he was pulled out from his cell. He noticed they were actually being gentle with him. Chivalry did still exist then.

"Thanks boys," Lovino said, winking at the dirty blonde guard, "you wouldn't believe how many brutes man handle me out."

"Anything for a pretty lady."

Oh. Now that made sense.

"What a gentlemen," Lovino would roll with it, and he was about to coninute his flirting when Dick spoke.

"Alright Lovina, let's get going. Cuff the precious little lady, someone big wants to talk to her," Lovino gave the guard a coy smile when he said "Lovina," like he hadn't heard that one before

"Wow, I usually don't let anyone cuff me until the fifth date. Guess your special," Lovino said innocently, staring at Dick with something a little more than friendly.

He looked away, actually blushing. Ha, loser.

"Maybe after this you'll take me up on my offer."

"I don't have sex with inmate whores."

"Well, can't say I didn't try."

Lovino was so going to hell. I mean, when you lose count of how many people you've slept with, it's just kinda obvious. Half the time it wasn't for any particular reason, just because he could. Wow, Lovino really needed to go to some Sex Addict Support Group.

Lovino was given a gentle push into a dark room. He looked around, trying to make out any shapes.

"Well, hello."

The lights flicked on and Lovino closed his eyes, trying to avoid the sudden, harsh, rays.

"Did you really need to be so dramatic, Romulus?"

"All in good fun, Vash."

Any coy act Lovino had going instantly shattered. He replaced his expression with an emotionless one, glaring slightly.

Romulus stood there, in a nice, black suit with a red tie. His chocolate brown hair was slightly messy and his warm, brown, eyes glittered with amusement. Lovino wanted to go up there and punch the amusement off his face.

The man who was next to them was pretty short, still taller than Lovino though. He had shoulder length blonde hair, emerald eyes, and an average build.

"Long time no see, Romulus."

The room was completely empty so there wasn't anything he could kill Romulus with. Just his bare. hands.

"It's been quite a while, Romano."

Oh wow, his street name, so mean, Lovino wasn't even sure if he could handle it.

"Fuck off."

"So Lovino, do you consider yourself good at the art of seduction?" Romulus asked, smirking. Lovino wasn't sure where this was headed, but he didn't like it.

"I'd like to think I'm good at any form of deception."

"Did you use any of that "deception" on you ex, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo?"

Lovino tensed, those words possibly being worse than a bullet to the chest.

"Never, what do you take me for, some heartless asshole?"

"Yes," Romulus answered.

"Why did you break up? Were you unfaithful, because that wouldn't surprise me."

Lovino wanted to scream, "he was transfering to a college all the way in Spain. I couldn't follow him, and when he returned I had already been in prison for four months. Happy?"

Romulus suddenly looked very confused, "so, he still loved you?"

"He wanted me to go with him, but I couldn't just uproot myself. And before you question me yes, he knew I was "Romano" the bad guy who deserved to be put in jail."

"I'll make you a proposition, Lovino. If you agree to help us out, every Sunday we will allow you to visit Antonio for three hours and we will take ten years off your sentence," Vash offered, staring at Lovino intensely.

Lovino was silent. He shouldn't say yes, for all he knew Antonio had moved on, but whenever it came to Antonio, Lovino couldn't refuse.

"How do I know he even likes me anymore?"

"You don't," Romulus said, shrugging, "just a gamble you'll have to take."

"You didn't explain what you needed help with."

Vash and Romulus shared a look, "recently," Vash began, "an amulet went missing. Suddenly, demons are appearing all over the place, the design on the amulet burned into their foreheads. We're assembling a team to retrieve the amulet."

"Get the Allies or Axis to do it," Lovino snapped, not buying the story.

"We're asking you."

So, something was wrong with them. Lovino smirked, they couldn't afford for him to say no.

"Hmm, you know, I've really been wanting to eat better food for dinner," Lovino said, grinning, "this prison food just isn't good. I want to be fed food that doesn't make me want to kill myself. I think the rest of the prison would agree with me, we want actual chefs and decent ingredients. A little better than school food."

Romulus scowled, but knew he had to agree. It was clear Lovino caught on, that the Axis and Allies were basically MIA.

"Fine. That all, princess?"

"Will there be others?"

Vash answered before Romulus could, "yeah, there will be, and we'll also have super heroes to watch you."

Lovino glared at him, "lovely. I love super heroes, we get along great. The whole lot of them are bastards, I refuse to work with them."

Vash scowled right back, "our offer is final, take it our leave it."

Lovino glared at the floor, but knew his pushing was done. That was the final offer he was going to get. Lovino always knew just how much to push to get the most out of a deal, Sadiq taught him that.

"Fine. You're still bastards and I still hate all of you."

"Fair enough."

Suddenly the guards returned and began pulling Lovino away.

"Tell Feliciano I'll see him in hell!"

* * *

Matthew was very confused when the large, metal door swung open. Even more confused when he was cuffed and roughly pulled from the cell.

"Um... Excuse me? Can you please be a little more gentle, you're really hurting me," but, like always, Matthew's cries fell on deaf ears.

Matthew saw Romano being carefully put back into his cell. Matthew scowled, he probably slept with them to get better treatment. He wasn't sure if he was mad at Romano or the guards, but he was irritated.

Suddenly he was pushed into a dark room. Matthew suddenly wished his yellow jumpsuit didn't give off a faint glow. He hated being the only visible thing in the room.

Oh, how ironic.

Suddenly the lights flicked on and Matthew saw two men, one with brown hair and an amused smile, the other blonde and scowling.

"Next inmate, we aren't doing that."

The brown haired man shrugged, "hello Matthew, I'm Romulus and this is Vash." The pair waved and Matthew would've given a small wave, if his hands weren't cuffed. He settled for smiling at them.

"I'm Matthew Williams, though I guess you already know that," Matthew said softly, smiling.

Romulus studied him, making Matthew shift awkwardly, "you sure this is the right kid? He seems so small and harmless."

"Matthew "Canada" Williams. Big time thief and also a world renowned doctor."

Matthew laughed softly, "yeah, that's me. Uh, I'm sorry, this may seem rude, but why did you bring me here?"

Romulus grinned and moved towards Matthew, "we've got a proposition for you!" He exclaimed, pinching Matthew's cheeks. Matthew's once warm smile was now a tight one.

"May I hear this proposition?"

Romulus cooed, "Vash, this one's my favorite! Awe, can we keep him?"

Vash gave Romulus a flat look, "Alfred gave us specific instructions to never even take him out of his cell unless he told us to."

Matthew's face darkened at the mention of Alfred, "of course, the hamburger loving jerk would say that about me. If Alfred has anything to do with your proposition, count me out."

"Don't worry, he doesn't."

"Okay then, I'm listening."

"Agree to help us, we're trying to stop these baddies who stole an amulet. Unfortunately, most of the heroes, including your brother, are missing. Only China and Italy are left. Please, we need any help we can get," Romulus explained.

Matthew stared in shock, "this is the same thing you told Romano?"

Romulus scowled a little, not wanting to reencounter the tale, "pretty much."

"What's in it for me?"

"Awe Mattie, you aren't going to do this out of the kindness of your heart?"

Matthew gave him a flat look. "You could use me as a scapegoat. If you do, I at least want something out of it."

"Yes, I guess that's true. Okay, ten years off your sentence. You might not know this, but you're prison sentence is only twenty years. There wasn't enough evidence to convict you of much, no matter what Alfred tried to tell us. So, half off your sentence," Vash offered, reading off his clipboard.

"Even you guys call it a prison sentence. It's a technically labeled as a mental asylum you know."

"More commonly referred to as "Meta Human Prison.""

Matthew shrugged, "fair enough."

"So, yes or no?"

Matthew thought for a moment, "I want to be able to hang out with the other inmates. Like, every Friday we meet up in a rec room for an hour and all hang out. It gets... Lonely here."

Romulus thought about it, "there will be heavy supervision, but it's doable."

Matthew smiled, a big, bright, smile, "thank you, sir!"

"Man, you're so much easier to talk to than Lovino!"

Matthew smiled even brighter, "um, Romulus sir, may I ask who else is getting this offer? I just want to know who I'll be working with..."

"Awe Matteo~" Romulus cooed, "as much as I would love to tell you, I can't until they accept."

Matthew frowned a little, "it's fine, you're just doing your job! I know what that feels like, back in my days at the hospital I always had people asking ridiculous questions I couldn't answer without facing a law suit. Like their ex's prescriptions or something."

"See! You really get it! I like you, Matthew. I don't know why Alfred was so admant about keeping you locked up!"

"...yeah, me either."

* * *

Gilbert glared at Romulus.

"So, you think just saying I can visit my brother once every other week in enough? Sweeten the pot a little, I don't do anything without the right price."

Vash glared at the man, his arrogance and nonchalance towards the situation bugging him. "Fine, twenty years off your sentence."

Gilbert laughed, "I'm in for double life, that won't do shit! Get me down to one singular life and I'll consider."

Vash looked at Romulus, silently asking whether or not to agree.

"Look," Romulus began, "we do this, you agree right here, right now. Regardless of what we say next."

Gilbert shrugged, "sure, like I give a shit."

Romulus grinned, that was too easy.

* * *

"No."

Romulus thought his eyes were going to pop out of his skull. "Excuse me?"

"The super hero business isn't my thing. That's my brother's job. Like, you don't go up to the big bad wolf and ask him to be the architect for your next house," Leon said flatly, his apathetic expression giving nothing away.

Romulus put on a tight smile, "we're willing to offer something more, at your request."

Leon thought for a moment, wondering if there really was anything he wanted. "I want people to be allowed to visit me. Whenever on the weekends. And anyone can visit me, if I approve of them. You can, like, monitor the conversations and shit."

Romulus nodded, "I can do that. That and ten years off your sentence."

Leon didn't even smile, he didn't feel the need to, "so, details?"

* * *

Elizabeta squealed, "ten years off my sentence and I get to see Roddy every Sunday! Count me in!"

Romulus and Vash shared a look, surprised they didn't even have to convince her. She just jumped right on it!

"You're sure?" Vash asked, still in a state of disbelief.

Elizabeta practically growled, "I'm not stupid, if I didn't want to join I wouldn't squeal and say yes! Dumbass."

Vash and Romulus shared a look, not even sure how to react.

"Omg! Will I get to see Matthew again! He was such a cutie! Oh, Leon was cool too!" Elizabeta continued squealing.

"Yeah, those two, Prussia, and Romano."

Hungary looked slightly disgusted for a moment, "I don't like either of them."

Romulus put on a tight smile. "No one does."

Elizabeta clapped her hands, "I can't wait to see Roddy!"

Vash began writing on his clipboard, "you're gonna come to regret this mission, Romulus."

Romulus's face for once looked grim.

* * *

Excerpt from Lovino Romano Vargas's Journal:

 _"Blood Trails"_

 _A friend of mine bet I couldn't drown a pigeon._

 _It was a silly bet, why would I want to drown a pigeon? So what if sometimes they pooped on people's heads, or stole food._

 _It was just a bird, a bird that I couldn't care less about._

 _But, I decided to go through with it, simply to prove my friend wrong._

 _It was easy, actually. I bought some bread from the store and went to the park. I saw a pigeon, he was a big pigeon, but at the same time, a rather pretty one._

 _If this was the pigeon I drowned, my friend would worship the ground I walked on!_

 _So, I pulled out my bread, and began to make a crumb trail. The bird didn't notice immediately, but after a few minutes, he began following the trail._

 _I decided to name this pigeon Feather 1._

 _It followed the trail, leaving it's little flock. Soon, the flock noticed it's missing member, and began to follow the path Feather 1 had taken._

 _This was easy, why did my friend make it seem so hard?_

 _Finally, Feather 1 reached the pond. I slowly approached, Feather 1 too busy eating. How did he not notice the human approaching?_

 _Just as he turned around, saw me, and tried to flee, I kicked him in. He went flying into the water, thrashing._

 _I fled the scene, ashamed. This was a stupid bet._

 _But, that didn't stop the other pigeons from joining Feather 1 in the pond, desperate to find their lost mate, destined to drown._

 _Pigeons were so dumb_.

* * *

A/N I update daily :3 this story is pretty fun to write :D


	3. Chapter 3

Romano Has Better Aim

* * *

Lovino stared down at the array of guns. "Fighting... Isn't my thing."

Vash glared at Lovino, "well, make it your thing."

Lovino carefully picked up a gun and flicked the safety off, "what's keeping me from shooting you?"

Vash shrugged, "your boyfriend, probably."

Lovino didn't bother correcting him with the ex part.

Lovino fired the gun, hitting the paper targets in front of him, getting bulls eye every time.

"Your hands are shaking," Vash pointed out.

Sure enough, Lovino's hands we're shaking, his grip barely staying on the small, black, handgun. He set it down, after putting the safety back on.

"I told you, fighting isn't my thing."

Vash studied him carefully. "I can see that. Well, you should toughen up soon, you'll need to."

Lovino looked down at the gun, a grim expression gracing his features.

"That's not the first time someone has told me that."

"It probably won't be the last either, kid."

* * *

Matthew looked at what Vash was handing him. A pair of blue jeans and a red sweatshirt.

"I don't follow."

"Put these on, we're testing your abilities."

Matthew nodded and took the clothes, jogging over the to corner of the room. He hid behind one of the fighting dummies and began to change.

When he stepped back out, Vash locked something around his wrist. A yellow bracelet.

"We have to make sure you don't run or anything."

Matthew nodded, that was understandable.

For the next hour, Vash made Matthew do a series of things, making him attempt to move through the room silently, seeing how fast he could become invisible, making him rapidly change between visible and invisible. By the end, Matthew wanted to collapse.

"I'll allow you an hour break. After that I'll need you to come back and show me your fighting abilities."

Matthew supressed a groan. He just wanted to take a nap!

This is why he didn't want to be a super hero.

* * *

"You sure you want me to test my awesome abilities?"

Vash scowled at the Prussian, "obviously."

Gilbert began chuckling, "of course~ now who do you want me to test it on?"

Vash pointed over to a man with ear plugs and a blindfold. He had long, curly brown hair and a pretty muscular build. "This is Greece, he was caught a few months ago by Germany, so we figured we'd use him as a test subject."

Gilbert grinned, "test subject? You guys are much more corrupt than I thought. I like it."

"Just do your thing."

The blindfold was removed and Gilbert wasted no time getting ready. One look into Greece's eyes and the world around them dissolved.

"The awesome me has arrived~"

The world around them seemed more like Hell than someone's mind. They stood in a flat field that went on for miles and miles. An endless expanse of nothing. The grass was black, almost as if it had been burned. The skies were blood red, with the occasional black cloud. In the center of it all was Greece, strapped to a wooden board.

This was Gilbert's world now.

"Shall we begin?"

For the next twenty four hours, blood curdling screams echoed throughout the air.

"Kesesese~"

Gilbert felt himself being pulled into the real world. What a shame, he didn't want to be back at that God forsaken prison again.

When he finally was back, Greece let out a cough, blood pouring out of his mouth. He began shaking uncontrollably.

"Please... No... More..."

Vash's eyes we're as wide as saucers. Gilbert grinned even wider, that's what you get for underestimating his talent!

Slowly small bruises and cuts appeared on Greece's body, as blood continued to leak from his nose and mouth. Even his tears were composed of blood! Gilbert really did a number on this one.

"I was in his mind for twenty four hours. In the real world it was twenty four seconds."

Vash looked impressed. Gilbert probably put on the best show of all the other prisoners!

"Now, can you have multiple targets?"

Gilbert thought for a moment, "I haven't trained enough. If you asked me fifty years ago, I would've told you I could have thirteen targets at once."

Vash nodded and continued scribbling on his clipboard.

"I'll need to test you with some weapons, if you don't mind."

Gilbert nodded and complied, firing off all kinds of guns and using melee weapons.

"Romano was better than you at shooting, and taking a guess, I'll say Hungary will be better than you at melee. But still, good enough."

Gilbert scowled, "Romano doesn't even have powers. And Hungary is bat shit insane, so in the end the awesome me is the best!"

Vash rolled his eyes, "you're definitely the most annoying."

"Hey!"

* * *

Leon stared at the table in front if him.

"What do you want me to make?"

Vash shrugged, "a bomb, that seems to be your speciality."

Leon glared at the table. It was nearly entirely composed of children's craft supplies, though there was a lighter and some gun powder. He could do it.

It took Leon thirteen minutes and forty seven seconds, but he did it. Those fuzzy tie things were very useful.

Vash inspected it and then threw it to the other side of the room. He then threw a match at it.

Nothing happened for what felt like a minute. Vash was about to label this kid as "all talk" when suddenly a large explosion filled the room, nearly blowing the pair backwards. Luckily, the room was about the size of a ground floor at a warehouse.

"Hmm, I think you threw the match at it wrong. There, like, shouldn't have been that long of a delay, only a five second one."

Vash looked at this kid, fairly impressed. I mean, it was children's craft supplies.

"I can build other things, like flares and stuff."

Vash wrote that down on his clipboard. "So, you can control fire?"

Leon shrugged, "a little bit."

Vash backed away, giving Leon room to try. Leon held out his hand and a small flame formed.

"Like, I can make a fireball, but that's it. It's more or less useless unless you need to light a match or some shit."

Vash nodded, slightly disappointed. Then again, his fire abilities weren't very well known, so Vash should've expected they wouldn't be amazing. His bomb making abilities were certainly interesting though.

"Any fighting skills?"

"Besides becoming Mario and shooting fireballs? I can fire a gun, and maybe, like, swing a knife around."

Vash made the kid fire a couple guns, his results being a little lower than Prussia. Average.

Not terrible.

* * *

Vash called Matthew back in, determined to see if he had any weapon abilities.

"From the reports I've read, you, uh, use a hockey stick?"

"Yes."

Vash nodded and handed him a very firm, expensive looking, hockey stick.

"Go beat up those dummies."

Matthew looked a bit awkward, though he understood why. He was beating up dummies that didn't even move with a hockey stick.

Vash called him back, deciding he wasn't going to learn anything from this.

"Fire this gun at the targets. Then, it will be all over."

Matthew was good, just as good as Gilbert. So, Romano was going to be the gun man then.

"You're as good as Prussia. Romano's got you in the gun department though."

Matthew nodded, he understood. From what he knew, Romano had been a mobster, some rumors even said he had been a hit man. He couldn't really expect to beat that, but at least he was up to par with Prussia.

* * *

"I prefer to use a skillet. I've used my skillet at home to... Hurt a lot of things," Elizabeth explained

Vash stared at her like she was crazy, "I also like knives! I'm good at throwing them and stuff! And I'm okay with guns."

Vash nodded. He didn't bother with the dummie exercise, it was pointless, though she was very good at throwing knives. He deduced that yes, she was probably the best with melee weapons. Her aim was alright with guns, about as good at Leon.

"So, you're probably the best of the group with melee, though one of the worst at shooting."

Elizabeth growled, "I'm not the worst at anything."

Vash shrugged, "I guess you're a little bit better at shooting them than Hong Kong. Not by a lot though."

She gave him a warm, motherly, smile that gave him shivers. "See? Not the worst!"

Vash decided to drop it.

Vash made her do stretches and some gymnastics routines. Sure enough, she was inhumanely flexible. She was also rather quick, though there was no Meta human tricks giving her a boost there. Though, when she punched one of the dummies and split it right inhalf, her super strength was also confirmed.

Yes, she would be the best in close quarters combat.

"Impressive. Alright, thank you for your time. You may head back to your cell, and tomorrow we will begin the mission."

Vash recorded all of his finding in Romano's journal. Romulus had requested he do that, though Vash disagreed. That journal already had too much information, adding to it could make it an even bigger liability.

But, Vash wrote in it anyways.

* * *

China looked shocked, as did Italy.

"We can't just leave this team unsupervised. Tomorrow we'll put chips in them containing poison, and if anyone disobeys well release the poison in the chip, but we can't be one hundred percent certain they'll work, and we don't want any of our human soldiers to be hurt," Romulus explained.

China still didn't look convinced, "I don't think my son would be very happy if I'm there, aru."

"Lovi wouldn't be happy either."

"We don't have anymore options. It's this, or that man keeps using the amulet to kill."

China and Italy shared a look, "fine. I'll do it."

Italy let out a sad "ve." "Fine, I'll do it too."

Romulus grinned and handed over the binder, "here's their files and notes Vash made earlier today while testing them. I hope they're satisfactory. Now, tomorrow be up at the prison at eight am, we've got work to do!"

China looked a bit sick, like agreeing to this was the worst possible thing he could've done, while Italy looked uncharacteristically sad.

"Fratello..."

* * *

Excerpt from Lovino Romano Vargas's Journal:

"Villains #13"

Leon Kirkland:

Rescued, age three from the Meta Human Children's Society.

Beaten, since age 1 after parents found out about Pyrokenesis. Parents Satoshi and Huraki Takahashi, heavily Christian, believed he was the anti Christ and beat him. Their neighbors filed a complaint, and Leon was taken away.

Leon lived in a Meta Human Care unit until he was four, when he was taken in by Arthur Kirkland and Yao Wang (formerly together). After the parents decided it wasn't working, they decided joint custody with Leon and Kiku. Leon began his life of crime at 14, which eventually lead to Arthur Kirkland turning him in.

Leon has burned down many buildings, which included three churches, five houses, and one office. He began selling explosives in the Black Market, and when Kirkland saw Leon's increased bank account, investigated, and turned him in.

* * *

A/N :3


	4. Chapter 4

Mama Bird

* * *

Lovino felt himself being manhandled out of his cell and being strapped into a wheel chair.

It was too early for this.

He tried moving his head, getting very little results. He was able to see Hungary and Hong Kong being pulled from their cells as well.

Oh, it was time for that.

While Lovino wanted to get out of this God foresaken prison, he had been hoping he would get a little more time. He really wasn't one for work.

He was in the front of all the wheel chairs, so he couldn't see the other four behind him. That was annoying.

His wheel chair came to a half and he felt a prick in his neck. We're they injecting him with something?!

"Hey! Injecting me with your testing bullshit was not part of the plan! Bastard!"

They swabbed the spot they stuck the needle in and pushed him along, moving onto their next victim.

Aw, poor Canada.

He was pushed along and outside. The sun felt odd on his skin, a sensation he hadn't felt in a while. He wondered how Canada and Prussia would handle it, at least Lovino had the windows. They had been confined for ages, and judging by their skin tones they would need a lot of sun screen.

He was released from the confining wheelchair and pushed forward. Boxes were in front of him, loaded with... Clothes?

Lovino saw Hungary's infamous dress among the pile and figured these were his "villain" clothes. Sweet.

Lovino found his old, tan, military looking uniform. He put a red button up on, a black tie, and the tan outfit on. He pulled up his knee high, brown, lace up boots, trying hard to keep the smile off his face. It was like putting on a glove!

Slowly, the others began to trickle out. Canada came out next, putting on a large, fur coat with a similar tan, outfit beneath it. He had lace up brown boots as well, and a holster on his back for... A hockey stick maybe?

Next came Prussia. He did a little dance when he got out of his chair and sprinted over to the boxes of clothes. He pulled out a navy blue uniform, that was similar to Lovino's is design, just not color.

After that came Hong Kong. He put one a completely different outfit, a red robe type thing. Lovino kind of wanted to call it a Kimono, but he was pretty sure that wasn't correct.

Then lastly, Hungary, who put on a long green dress, an apron, and lace up boots. She too had a holster on her back, though it looked vagualey like it was meant to fit a frying pan.

Weird ass weapons.

"Alright! Now, here are the two super heroes who will be working with," Romulus announced.

* * *

Matthew was immensely glad Alfred didn't step out from behind the wall.

Out came China and Italy. He didn't really have a problem with either of them, so he was okay.

Unfortunately, there were people there who did have problems with them.

Romano's smile immediately turned into a scowl and he glared at Italy, as if hoping he would suddenly get laser vision and incinerate the Italian. Unfortunately, that didn't happen.

Hong Kong too had a reaction, though a different one than Romano. His impassive face had a flicker of emotion, resentment if Matthew had to guess, but went back to it's impassive state nearly a second after.

"I'm sure you all know who these two are, this is-"

Before Romulus could continue Romano spoke up, "what the absolute fuck! That's it, I'm out, take me back to my cell, I don't give a fuck. Bastard, you never mentioned this!"

Matthew was pretty sure Hong Kong was nodding along.

"You didn't ask."

"It was implied! Manipulative bastard, and what even makes you think this plan will work! Five against two? Are you brain dead!?"

Romulus shook his head and pulled out his phone. Suddenly he tapped a button and Romano screamed, grabbing his neck, dropping to his knees.

"We injected all of you with a chip. The chip contains poison, try anything funny, we kill you. It can also release electrical currents, like this," Romulus tapped his phone again and Romano screamed, digging his nails into his neck, resting on his hands and knees.

"Stop it! You're going to kill him!" Matthew shouted, running over to Romano.

Romulus looking like he was about to tap his phone again, in a different spot this time, but China put an arm on his shoulder and he didn't.

"You fucking idiot! He might go into shock!" Matthew shouted.

When Matthew pulled Romano's hand away Romano let out a groan of pain. The area was red, some parts bleeding from where Romano dug his nails in.

"Can someone get me some bandage?"

He looked up and saw Italy quietly hand him a first aid kit. Matthew opened it and pulled out some wipes and dabbed the areas of injury.

"He should be fine. Probably exhausted though," Matthew snapped, glaring at Romulus.

Romano let out a sniffle, "thanks."

Matthew's eyes widened. When Romano lifted his face, there we're visible tear tracks. He also had blood coming from his mouth and nose.

"It's fine, it is- was my job," Matthew said, smiling warmly, using another wipe to wipe away the blood and tears.

Matthew stood up, "you shouldn't do that multiple times to a human, he heals at a slower rate than most meta humans, if you did that one more time there's a good chance he would've died!"

Romulus almost seemed to be in a state of shock himself, "right... I forgot."

Matthew pulled Romano up and Romano leaned on him. Matthew didn't know Romano, only heard about his flirt attempts with the guards and his previous life. But, he did feel bad for him. He heard the stories, how Romano was Italy's older brother. He also heard that Italy was the one that put him away.

He knew he would've reacted the same if Alfred had been here.

Matthew looked at Romulus, waiting for him to give them their mission details. Romano was silent, practically clinging to Matthew's coat.

It vaguely reminded Matthew of when Alfred would cling to him during a thunder storm.

Matthew noticed Prussia giving him an odd look, one he couldn't place. He gave him a warm smile and waved, causing Prussia to look down, his cheeks tinted red.

Hmm, weird guy.

* * *

Leon wished he had a phone to play with. Something he could take apart and tinker with, he wanted a distraction.

He could feel his father's eyes, boring into him. It made him want to crawl into a dark hole and never leave.

Leon still couldn't believe what had happened to Romano. To think, if he had been vocal about his distaste for the situation, that could've been him.

It was a chilling thought.

He saw Hungary go over as well, talking to the pair quietly. How odd, they had been released for maybe ten minutes and were already bonding.

It was actually kind of cute.

But, Leon had no interest and attempting to converse with them. Leon could say in all honestly that he had no friends.

Well one, but he wished they were more than friends.

Emil, where are you?

* * *

Elizabeta softly tried to comfort Romano, feeling pity for him. He was stuck working for the brother that put him in here. It wasn't fair.

She spared a look at Hong Kong, noticing he still had his usual, impassive expression. He couldn't be happy either, wasn't China one of his adopted fathers?

"Alright, I'll give you the details about the mission. We're going to the heart of Hetalia, that's where we believe the suspects are hiding. According to reports, they're going to break the amulet and release the demon inside. The demon inside's name is Lilith. She's known as the first demon."

The group's eyes widened. That was... A big mission.

"Central Hetalia is currently being evacuated, we shouldn't have to worry about citizens getting in the way. Please, try to cause as minimal destruction as possible."

"Kesesesese, of course! Wouldn't want any of your precious citizens' stuff to be destroyed, or even go missing."

Romulus looked like he wanted to tap the button on his phone, but Matthew sent him a sharp glare.

"Don't want to mess with Mama Bird over there, he'll beat you with that mean looking hockey stick I've heard about," Prussia said, snickering.

Romulus glared, but put his phone away.

"Okay, grab your weapons off the table. Remember, if you try anything funny, Italy and China will apprehend you. Or the chips," Romulus said, pointing at a white table covered in weapons.

Now this was going to be interesting.

* * *

Gilbert grinned, grabbing a silver handgun off the table. He grabbed another one, some ammo, and a bunch of knives. Yeah, he was going to be ready.

Just to be safe, he also grabbed a baseball bat, that was currently hanging off his belt. It felt so good to have weapons again.

Canada grinned, picking up his hockey stick, putting it in the strange holster on his back.

"Hey Birdie, sweet hockey stick," Gilbert called. Canada looked up and blushed slightly.

"Thanks, it's not as good as my old one, but it's still nice."

"Maybe you'll be able to find a better one on our mission. I hear there are some great sports stores in the center of Hetalia."

Canada's smile broadened. Oh, that smile had to be illegal.

"Maybe I will!"

"Shoot for the stars, Birdie." Gilbert said, laughing.

Matthew squinted, "Birdie?"

"Yeah, because you're the Mama Bird. Also, you're cute like a bird," Gilbert explained, as Canada grew more and more flustered.

"How disgustingly cute," Romano said, as he picked up a black handgun and some ammo.

"Hong Kong is the Emo Teenage Son That No One Understands Bird. Hungary is Older Sister Who You Hate Bird and Romano is baby bird," Gilbert said, ruffling each person's hair as he talked about them.

"Then what are you?" Canada asked.

"Daddy Bird or course!"

* * *

 _Excerpt from Lovino Romano Vargas's Journal:_

 _"Heaven and Hell #57"_

 _Feather 2 has been caged._

 _It's probably for the best, he was a danger. If he's locked up, he'll never become like Feather 1._

 _This will probably be my last entry, the Bird Catcher has been following me. I've seen him, the blood stained eyes haunt me. I suspect only a few more days before he makes his move._

 _I know he's had his eyes set on Feather 1. I wonder how much he knows, who is he?_

 _I wish I could protect my children, my successful test subjects, but the Catcher surely won't let me. His eyes are unforgiving._

 _I would love to dissect those ruby red eyes._

 _I can only hope Feather 1 is not caged as well. I know it will be strong, but strong enough to fly away from the Catcher?_

 _Dr. Native America_

* * *

A/N three days without updating, crap. I've been busy this weekend, but I'll upload three chapters right now to make up for it! Sorry!


	5. Chapter 5

Get to the Chopper

* * *

Matthew was sure his face couldn't get any redder.

"Kesesese!"

Matthew tried to defend himself, he really did, but his flustered state sent him into a state of shock.

Stupid Prussia

Romulus and the hero's waved the group over towards the helicopter awaiting them. The group grabbed the last of the weapons they would need and walked over to the helicopter.

They entered, taking their seats. The "good guys" sat on on side and the "bad guys" sat on the opposite. This was going to be an awkward ride, wasn't it?

"So, we're chasing down an amulet with some powerful demon, Lilith, and stealing the amulet back before she's released. Any more information we should know?" Hong Kong asked, looking out of the helicopter, down at the dozens of buildinging below.

"Yes, the group calls themselves the Nordic Five. So, we've got a group of five to get," China answered. Hong Kong seemed displeased, though more at who answered the question then the actual answer.

"No, really? I thought a group called the Nordic Five would have six members," Romano snarked, glaring at the trio. Matthew gently placed his hand on Romano's shoulder, causing him to look to the side, his bitter expression fading.

"Anything we should know about them?"

"Ve, of course, there's a lot you should know about them!" Italy said with a carefree smile. That kid faced sadistic, monstrous people everyday, how did he keep such an innocent smile?

"There's Denmark, Norway, Sweden, Finland, and Iceland," Romulus began, "their identities are unknown, but we know enough about them to give you a basic rundown.

Denmark is the leader, he's got super strength, can fly, and has a pretty strong axe. If he kills you with the axe, your soul is absorbed into it and it becomes more powerful. If you get cut with it, it poisons you. We have some of the antidote, so if you are injured, find China.

Then there's Norway. He's got magical powers, can cast spells, just like England, but not as strong. But, he can summon and control trolls.

Then there's Sweden. Super strength, and he's similar to Hong Kong in the sense he can build some pretty crazy bombs.

Finland is a mental one. He decieves you, puts you under some type of spell, makes you not want to kill him. It's like a siren, from there he can even control you. Just remember, it's all a trick.

Lastly there's Iceland, the newest addition. He's can control water, turn it to ice or make it boil."

Hong Kong's eyes seemed to widen at the mention of "Iceland." Matthew stared at Hong Kong with a curios look.

Perhaps he knew him.

* * *

Leon's eyes must've been wide as saucers, considing the looks his father and Canada were giving him.

Iceland. While it may have been a coincidence, Leon was sure it was Emil.

Emil was born in Iceland, his half brother in Norway. He was sure, Iceland and Norway were Lukas and Emil.

But, as much as Leon wanted to see Emil, he knew this was a bad thing. Leon couldn't hurt Emil, not if his own life depended on it. Emil was the only one who didn't look at Leon like a freak, didn't treat him like a monster, he was the only one who treated Leon like he was worth something.

Leon wasn't stupid, he would admit he was head over heals for Emil. Emil was everything to Leon, the only person who mattered. Not England, not China, not Japan.

But, Leon supposed he was a bit hurt. Emil never mentioned having powers, and now he was following the long, twisting, road that was villainhood.

Didn't Emil see how it turned out for Leon?

"Okay, so we get the amulet from the group and get away. What happens if they release Lilith?" Leon asked, trying to divert the attention away from his brief show of emotion.

"Hell on earth," Italy said grimly.

* * *

Elizabeta smoothed out her dress, a cold feeling gripping her. Something bad was going to happen, she knew it.

"Romulus! Stop the helicopter, land!" She screamed.

Romulus looked confused, "wha-"

Suddenly, something hit the helicopter, causing it to fly to the side, knocking it off balance, the eight of then flying off their seats. Screams were heard as people clashed into each other, flying around as the helicopter went down.

Romano pushed himself forward, into the cock pit. Suddenly, Elizabeta heard an assortment of beeps and suddenly, the red alarms that had begun flashing when the helicopter took it's tumble ceased.

"Pilot is dead, I'm gonna try to get this steady!" Romano shouted, frantically pushing buttons and flipping switches.

The helicopter leveled out, but it was still too shaky. The group breathed a small sigh of relief, but knew this wasn't over.

"Luckily the missile missed most of the 'copter, it was more of the blast that knocked it around. Unfortunately, the pilot up here has a bullet in his brain," Romano assessed.

Italy and China pushed themselves up, moving towards the cockpit. Elizabeta followed.

She frowned. Sure enough, the pilot, a Cuban man, had a red opening in his forehead, right where the bullet entered. He was laying crumpled up on the floor. Wow, Romano clearly had no respect for the dead, obviously pushing him out of the seat he was sitting in now. Then again, it wasn't like he had time to gently set him down.

"How did this happen? We're high in the air!" Elizabeta shouted.

Romano merely pointed ahead if them. Sure enough, a figure was off in the distance, flying away.

"He was a blonde, big, and had spiky hair. He had a red and black coat," Romano said briefly, most of his attention focused on not plummeting and dying.

"Denmark," China supplied.

Elizabeta turned back, seeing Romulus rubbing his temples, "okay, just land the helicopter. We should be close enough."

Romano didn't reply with some snarky comment, merely looking off into the distance, eyes glazed over. Elizabeta placed a gently hand on his shoulder.

"It's best if you don't give him a reaction, he'll probably stop being so harsh if so. Plus, he's an ass anyway."

A small smiled appeared on Romano's face, "how do you make it work with your husband?"

Elizabeta was shocked for a moment, but she composed herself fast, "well, I'm honest with him. If I'm off doing something bad, I tell him. I'm really not that bad, I don't attack unless provoked, but I guess I'm provoked too much, and... It was for the best I remained here. Roddy understands, he actually used to be a "villain" himself. Gave it up though."

Romano's eyes widened at that last bit of information, "who was he?"

"Austria."

* * *

Lovino was shocked.

Everyone knew who Austria was, he was classified as a siren. His music was so perfect, people followed it, fell under a strong hypnotism spell, and Austria could do as he pleased with them. He was one of the strongest hypnotists in all of Hetalia, surpassing even Gilbert by miles. He had escaped the life though, fleeing and getting away with it.

Apparently Hungary married his new identity.

"He really is a great guy, he doesn't play anymore, or at least he doesn't put hypnotism into his playing. Shame, am I right?"

Lovino nodded slightly, but of course, Romulus opened his big mouth.

"Alright, we have to get a game plan. There's five of them, seven of us. So, Italy will take on Denmark, China will fight Norway, Hungary will fight Sweden, Prussia against Finland, and Canada against Iceland. Hong Kong will deal with any demons they summon," Romulus planned.

"Okay yeah, I'll go get a haircut while you do that," Lovino retorted, knowing Romulus was going to give him some stupid job.

"Romano, sneak around and try to locate the Amulet. Once you locate it, grab it and run."

Lovino's eyes widened. That was... A much bigger job then he expected. Actually, it might have been the biggest job.

"Yeah, whatever."

Everyone agreed, gearing up and Lovino landed on a building that China directed him to.

Lovino felt something in the pit of his gut and knew something was going to go wrong.

Lovino wasn't one for heroics, it simply wasn't his thing, but he refused to fail. He couldn't fail, because if this demon bitch was released that would really put a wrench in his plans.

If Lovino messed up, Antonio would be on the line. Lovino wouldn't mess it up, he wouldn't let him hurt Antonio.

Lovino damned everyone who used him as a chess piece in their crazy schemes to hell. He hadn't felt like anything more then a chess piece in a while.

* * *

The group stepped out of the helicopter, Gilbert letting out a cry of joy when they were finally out.

"No more helicopters for me!" He cried out, waving his arms in the air.

"Shh, they're a block away," Romulus snapped, glaring at the Prussian.

Canada let out a quiet gasp and pointed. Off in the distance a nasty, purple, storm cloud had formed over a building, but only that building. So, that's where they were.

"Well, we gonna fight 'em?" Gilbert asked, grinning madly. He hadn't fought in so long, he was going to enjoy this.

Romano's expression turned stoney, "We won't win."

The group stared in confusion at Romano's comment. He looked at them, his expression impassive.

"We won't. We can try, but we won't. So, don't get your hopes up."

Romulus glared, "we won't win with that attitude."

Romano turned back to the clouds in the sky, "my attitude hardly contributes."

Gilbert felt a bit unnerved at Romano's confession. His expression was so distant, like he wasn't quite here.

Romano blinked rapidly, then pulled out his gun, "we gonna go or stand here all day?"

Gilbert wished he could peek into Romano's mind, see what was going on, but that wasn't his power. He could only see his fears.

Maybe one day.

The group took off, jumping from building to building, ready to face an enemy they apparently had no chance at defeating. Romulus stayed back, staring at the group in something akin to pride.

As the group got closer to the building Italy took off, flying much further ahead. Gilbert was excited to see the two heroes fight, interested in seeing their powers.

They landed on top of the building the group was hiding in. The center of the ceiling was glass and there were two floors, though the second floor was more of a balcony that surrounded the inner walls.

"I'm after the amulet," Romano said, scanning the five inside with careful eyes.

"I'm going for Denmark," Italy added.

"I'm after Finland, kesesese!"

"I'll fight Norway, aru!"

"Sweden!"

"I'm after Iceland," Canada whispered out.

"And I'll drop bombs."

The group nodded at each other. Romano cocked his gun, pointed at the glass, and shot it.

The glass exploded and Italy, China, Canada, Hungary, and Gilbert dropped down, Romano and Hong Kong watching their departure.

Game on.

* * *

Excerpt from Lovino Romano Vargas's Journal:

"Villains #15"

 _There's no one better to write about Sadiq "Turkey" Adnan then me._

 _He's a sadist, and in love with another villain, Greece._

 _He's got connections everywhere. He's not a meta human, but he's more powerful than half of them._

 _He's got connections, he's smart, he's rich, really, he would've made a great Batman._

 _He lived in a poor, gang controlled village growing up. He's always had to scrounge for the little things._

 _One night, the leader of the gang had publically raped Sadiq's mother while he was out. When he came back, he killed the man._

 _No one messed with him after that._

 _He joined the gang himself, rising through the ranks fast._

 _By the time he was twenty, he was their leader._

 _When he was twenty five, he heard about Romulus "Rome" Vargas adopting his two grandsons. Sadiq figured he could get any ransom for one of the boys, or they would make lovely pets._

 _Unfortunately, Romulus didn't have the Ransom and I, Lovino, was forced to be Sadiq's "pet." It's weird, how the man saw how terrible gangs were while growing up, yet did everything he saw to this day._

 _I was Sadiq's consort. In my time with him, I've had three failed suicide attempts._

 _I learned the ropes eventually, I was a small boy, very feminine, which gave me so many wonderous advantages._

 _Sadiq began treating me like a son after that. A disciple._

 _He wanted me to take his place when he died, but I refused._

 _I had bigger plans than being a gang leader._

 _Much bigger plans_.

* * *

A/N yahoo next chapter things start getting serious


	6. Chapter 6

Hong Kong Went Rogue

* * *

Elizabeta shivered slightly, the air inside the warehouse being ice cold.

In the center of the warehouse was an intricate looking symbol, that looked like a complex pentagram. It was giving off a dark purple glow, standing out against the light grey floor.

She stared ahead, seeing the five surrounding the pentagram. The tallest one she recognized as Sweden, the one she would fight.

The others analyzed their opponents as the group turned towards them.

"Ugh, I thought that missile took you guys down!" Denmark whined.

"Well, obviously it didn't," Elizabeta retorted.

"I'm assuming you came here to fight?" Norway asked, scanning them, "two of your members are missing."

Elizabeta let out a growl and charged forward, not in the mood for banter. They were obviously trying to buy time, and she couldn't give them anymore then they already had.

The rest of the group charged forward as well, charging their selected opponents, excluding Prussia who just stared at Finalnd, a devious smirk on his face.

Elizabeta crashed into Sweden, causing him to stumble. She didn't allow him to get a punch in, pulling out her skillet and swinging. His stoic expression shifted into one of irritation for a brief second as he dodged. Elizabeta swung her leg up, kicking him on the side. He let out a huff and swung his first. Elizabeta twisted to the side, getting hit in the shoulder, flying backwards. She hit the wall behind them, knocking the wind out of her, but she wasn't going to stop here.

She pulled out a knife from her boot and threw it at Sweden, hitting him directly in the shoulder. He let out a hiss and pulled it from his arm, tossing it onto the floor.

Wow, edgy.

Elizabeta pushed herself up and pushed against the wall, making her fly forwards, once again crashing into Sweden. They grappled for a moment, when a scream pierced the air. Finland was on his knees, blood pouring from his ears, eyes, nose, and mouth. Prussia was cackling, and ran at Finland, kicking him in the head.

Sweden growled and threw Elizabeta back at the wall. She was sure she heard a loud crack, but she pulled herself together anyway. Sweden had launched himself at Prussia, but Elizabeta couldn't allow that.

She ran at Sweden, swinging her skillet at his head, hitting him dead on, but he didn't fall. He grabbed her wrist and twisted, causing her to scream. She kicked upwards, hitting him in the stomach.

This was going to be a long match.

* * *

Gilbert saw Sweden launch himself at him, Hungary thankfully intercepting him.

Damn, that girl could fight.

He looked down at Finland, ready to pull him into another trance. Maybe he would shoot for forty eight hours instead of twenty four this time.

Oh, Gilbert had missed this.

He felt something poking at his mind and laughed loudly.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but my mind is an impenetrable wall! Kesesesese!"

Finland seemed shocked, growling at the Prussian. He launched himself at him, tackling him, but Gilbert was much stronger. He grappled with the smaller man, pinning him.

"Where's the amulet, or would you like to go back into your own head?" Gilbert asked.

Finland responded by spitting on Gilbert's face. Gilbert, in a state of shock, loosened his grip, causing the man to wiggle out of his grasp and run a few feet away. Gilbert stood up, about to do his thing once again, when a loud scream echoed throughout the room.

Italy was on the ground, cuts covering his flawless skin, eyes wide with terror. Denmark stood above him, about to swing his axe down on Italy's head.

Unfortunately, this distraction gave Finland the upper hand. He swung a knife at Gilbert, cutting his chest. Gilbert winced, deciding to ignore Italy. He had to worry about Finland, he couldn't babysit the supposed "Hero."

Gilbert turned to the Finnish man, staring him in the eye, willing him into the darkest recesses of his own mind, but he resisted.

Gilbert couldn't allow that.

Gilbert pushed harder, he couldn't let the man win.

Suddenly the pair were swallowed whole, darkness blanketing them. When they could finally see again they were in a burnt field, surrounded by blood skies.

Gilbert cackled, he won.

* * *

Lovino studied the group, trying to figure out who had the amulet.

Oddly enough, it wasn't in the center of the glowing pentagram, so Lovino figured someone must've had it.

But who?

Lovino watched Denmark first, but he didn't seem to have it. But, he kept glancing at Norway, so Lovino decided to check there.

At first, Lovino figured he didn't have it either. But, suddenly China kicked Norway upwards, causing a silver chain hidden by his sailor outfit to become visible. So, Norway was wearing a necklace.

Lovino studied Norway further, knowing he couldn't mess up, even though he had a suspicion they wouldn't succeed anyway.

China seemed to have the upper hand, Norway's magic not having much of an effect on China, and China's own magic being much stronger.

Then, Norway confirmed Lovino's suspicions.

He raised his hand, a black cloud forming. Something under his shirt was glowing, and three, shadowy figured appeared in front of him.

Demons.

Hong Kong dropped a bomb on the demons, causing one to disappear, but the other two advanced on China.

Norway was wide open, Lovino could jump down, grab the amulet and escape, stopping the release of Lilith.

But, suddenly a scream hit Lovino's ears, and when he looked to the source he saw his brother, on the ground, beaten up, eyes wide with terror. Denmark stood above him, ready to swing his axe down and kill him.

Lovino's eyes widened and a wave of anger hit him. He had a choice to make, retrieve the amulet or save Italy.

Lovino could've left Italy there, hell, he might've even spit on his corpse. Italy has been the one who captured him, always regarded as the better brother, had life handed to him. Lovino could watch him and easily take enjoyment in his death.

But, at the same time, he couldn't.

Lovino realized the second Feliciano screamed, Lovino had made his decision.

Lovino jumped down, landing in between Denmark and Feliciano, and evidently, taking the blow meant for Italy.

Lovino knew pain, he felt it everyday, countless beatings being delivered to him in his life. He remembered glass embedding his skin when his mother smashed a wine bottle on his back, Sadiq forcefully raping him, gang members beating him up to send Sadiq a message. He thought knew pain.

Until now.

Fire spread through his entire body as the axe embedded itself against Lovino's back. He wasn't sure if he screamed, he probably did.

He saw Feliciano's horrified face as blood splattered against the pair, tears forming in his already terrified eyes.

"Norway... Has the amulet," Lovino gasped out, tears racing down his cheeks. Oh God, he was going to die, he knew he was.

Feliciano seemed to be in a state of shock. Denmark ripped the axe from Lovino's back, causing him to most definitely scream.

He collapsed on the ground, feeling every nerve in his body scream in agony. Lovino couldn't move, the pain too intense. But, he had a mission.

"Get Norway, I'll... Handle this bastard."

Feliciano should've questioned him. I mean, Lovino was laying on the ground, with probably two minutes to live until he died of blood loss. But, he didn't.

He stood up, "thank you, fratello," then took off towards a losing Norway.

Lovino stood, not even sure how he had managed to do so, the pain in his body making his vision black. Lovino had maybe a minute before he collapsed and died.

How he hadn't already was a miracle.

Denmark was about to take off after Italy when Lovino grabbed his elbow.

"No."

Denmark looked at him in confusion. Lovino should be dead, yet here he was, standing, ready to fight Denmark. Denmark laughed.

"Good luck with that, kiddo."

Lovino did what he had to. He pulled out his gun and shot Denmark right in the face.

No one touches Lovino's family.

* * *

Matthew saw Italy charge at Norway, Matthew's face shifting into one of confusion.

Shouldn't Italy be fighting Denmark. He turned towards Denmark and saw a blood covered Romano holding his wrist.

Matthew wanted to study them, figure out what was happening, but a blast of boiling hot water hit him directly in the face.

Matthew turned, facing an impassive Iceland. Matthew was getting real fed up with this kid.

Matthew ran at Iceland, slamming his hockey stick into... a block of ice.

This kid was the most annoying little brat.

Matthew willed himself to become invisible, running around the ice, charging at Iceland, tackling him.

Matthew and Iceland tumbled, rolling a few feet away. Iceland ended up on top of him, forming an icicle and stabbing it into Matthew's chest, then turning it into boiling hot water. Matthew screamed and kicked Iceland off of him, already feeling the wound beginning to heal.

Matthew was about to attack again when a bomb when off. Matthew turned to the strike zone, seeing it was where Italy and China were fighting Norway.

Matthew saw Denmark grab his face, screaming. He removed his hand and Matthew saw a bullet wound directly between his eyes. Great, Denmark must've had super healing to survive THAT.

Suddenly, a black mist formed where the hole was, sealing it. Or demonic powers.

Matthew turned back towards Iceland, ready to punt this kid into next year, when he saw him frown, looking towards the sky. Great, he was distracted.

Matthew tackled him again, wrapping his hands around Iceland's delicate throat. He began choking him, his face turning blue. Matthew guessed no water had hit him due to the lack of oxygen reaching Iceland's brain.

Matthew almost cheered, he would have this kid out of the way in no time! But, just like everything in Matthew's life, everything was not as it seemed.

Matthew heard a hiss next to them, craning his head to see what had been dropped next to him.

A bomb.

A sudden explosion rocked Matthew's body, sending him flying forwards, his head slamming against the concrete walls of the warehouse.

Matthew's vision turned hazy and he knew he was going to pass out. This hit to a normal human would've killed them instantly.

He looked up, determined to see where the bomb had come from, when he saw Hong Kong, glaring at him with such venom.

Matthew had one, single thought before passing out.

Hong Kong had gone rogue.

* * *

Leon felt terrible.

He didn't want to bomb Canada, he was a pretty nice guy. But, he couldn't let anyone hurt his Emil.

Leon stared down, seeing the limp form of Emil. He rolled onto his side and groaned. Good, he was okay.

Leon dropped down, being the final hero to enter the warehouse. He ran at Emil, falling to his knees.

"You're, like, okay right?" Leon asked, scanning Emil for any serious wounds.

Emil stared at him in shock, "Leon?"

Leon nodded grimly, "I got pulled into this stupid team. It's nice to see you."

Emil stared at him in shock, then hugged him, "I've missed you so much. I can only handle Lukas for so long."

Leon let out a small laugh, knowing Emil's annoyance for his brother was one that ran deep.

"Are you going to run away? We could run away together, forget both teams!" Emil suggested, staring at Leon with such a strong hope. Leon felt sick, knowing he had to decline such a perfect offer.

"I can't, they've got a chip in me and if I run they'll activate it and kill me. Emil, please run now, I don't want anyone hurting you."

Emil looked passed Leon sadly.

"The summoning is complete."

Leon stared in shock. Canada was unconscious, Romano was laying in a pool of his own blood, unconscious as well, Hungary was leaning against a wall, looking ready to fall over. Gilbert was being held up by his neck by Sweden, who then threw him. Denmark had China pinned and Norway had Italy cornered.

They fell apart.

The pentagram was glowing brighter, a small, red, amulet thrown haphazardly into the center. They lost.

Lilith would rise.

Leon's eyes were wide, "I'm sorry Emil, but I've gotta get my team out of here."

Emil nodded in understanding, "it's fine, uh, I'll miss you."

Leon smirked, "I know you will. I'll, like, miss you too. Come visit me if I live through this," Leon said, winking at Emil. Emil's face turned bright red and he looked to the side.

"Yeah, well, I'll try."

Leon stood up and ran towards Denmark, colliding with him, freeing China.

"The summoning is nearly over, we have to run! Grab Canada and get out of here!" He shouted at China. China ran towards Canada and began his escape.

"Italy! Get Prussia and run! I'll get Hungary!"

Italy's eyes flicked towards Romano's body, but Leon was fairly certain it was in vain. It wasn't possible for a human to survive that.

"He's gone Italy, we have to go!"

Italy gave a slow nod, then ran towards Prussia, who was being knocked around by Sweden. Italy sent a blast of wind at Sweden, blowing him backwards. He grabbed Prussia and flew upwards, exiting through the roof.

Leon ran towards Hungary and pulled her up, allowing her to lean on him. He ran out of the doors to the warehouse. He set her down, looking back towards the building.

Leon pulled out a large, intricate bomb from his jacket. He hoped Emil didn't get hurt in the blast.

This was the biggest bomb Leon had build in years. He threw it into the warehouse, slamming the doors behind him.

Three, two, one.

The bomb went off, shaking the ground, causing the glass on the windows to shatter and smoke to come out of them.

Leon looked at the warehouse in sadness.

Romano was right, they failed. And now he was dead, for no reason.

What a waste of a life.

* * *

Excerpt from Lovino Romano Vargas's Journal.

"Entry #1"

 _I didn't have a creative name for this one._

 _This isn't a big entry anyway, it will be short._

 _If I die, I have some requests._

 _Burn this. Not that you will, I'm sure you've already seen some of the sweet secrets in here._

 _I'm not saying this to protect me, I'm saying this to protect you._

 _There is such a thing as too much knowledge. A stereotype people usually associate with Seers is insanity. Why? They know too much._

 _Those questions you don't know the answer to, "what is the point of living?" "Why am I here?" "Will I ever find love"_

 _Those answers are actually quite sinister._

 _Ignorance is bliss._

 _Burn this book._

 _It will take lifetimes to figure out anyway, I made sure of that._

 _I can't let this get in the wrong hands, and I can't let this come back to bite me._

 _I won't. The King will never touch this book as long as I am alive_.

* * *

A/N the plot thickens~


	7. Chapter 7

We Become the Avengers

* * *

Leon pulled Hungary towards the others, the team desperately needing to regroup.

Italy was crying, arms wrapping around his stomach. Leon winced at the noises he was making, absolute pain in his cries. Of course, Leon knew why.

Romano, Italy's older brother, had died to save him.

"We should get back to Romulus," China said quietly, gently patting Italy on the back.

"How about you give us a fucking second to breathe," Leon snapped, anger coursing through him. They had just lost one of their members, and Leon had once again been seperated from Emil.

It wasn't turning out to be a good day.

China glared, "we have a mission to complete, we don't have time to sit around."

Leon balled his fists, "Romano just fucking died and we lost, how about we, like, take a fucking second to mourn and take a breather. We all just got our asses handed to us, why don't we just, like, sit for a second?!"

China moved from Italy, getting closer to Leon, "excuse me, young man, but we are on a mission and you don't get to mourn on missions. That's the job of being a super hero."

"Oh trust me, I know! You also don't have time to be a caring, decent fucking human being when you're a super hero! Trust me, I of all people would know!"

The rest of the group watched the encounter in shock, not used to seeing Leon so emotional.

"How would you know, you're just an idiotic kid who blows people up for fun!"

"Probably because my parents never taught me how to feel, because no one has time to mourn or feel at all!" Leon said, launching himself at China, knocking him to the ground. Leon was on top of him, reading to swing his fist down, when Hungary pulled him off him.

"He's not worth it, Hong Kong," she said in a gentle voice.

He shrugged her off, glaring at his father once more.

"I wish you died instead of Romano."

China's eyes were wide. Leon was pretty sure they were glassy, but he couldn't care less. He wanted China to hurt, just like he did.

China stood up, brushing himself off, "okay, now that you've gotten your aggression out, how about we go see Romulus."

Leon was about to argue once more when Hungary put a gentle hand on his shoulder. Her eyes were pleading, clearly not wanting him to start anymore fights.

Leon looked to the side and nodded, feeling a slightly guilt at what he had just done. But, not enough to apologize.

His pride wouldn't let him.

* * *

Gilbert landed clumsily on the building, seeing an impatient Romulus.

"How did it go?" He asked, scanning the group, "where's Romano, did he escape?"

Italy let out another cry, the tears that had finally stopping resuming. Hungary soothingly rubbed his back. China gently set Canada's unconscious body against the small wall, surrounding the roof of the building.

"Romano's dead. Lilith was summoned," Gilbert said bitterly.

Romulus's eyes widened, "how?!"

"We all just fell apart, and they threw the amulet into the summoning circle and... Summoned her," Gilbert answered flatly.

"No, how did Romano... die?"

Gilbert eyes widened, surprised Romulus even cared, "I don't know, I didn't see it."

"He saved me," Italy whispered, his eyes downcast, "Denmark had me down, he was about to swing his axe down and kill me. Romano... jumped in between us."

Romulus's eyes were wide, an unreadable emotion heavy in them. Romulus turned his head to the side, "oh."

An awkward silence erupted, making Gilbert shift awkwardly, "so, what do we do about Lilith?"

Gilbert was pretty sure he heard Romulus sniffle, "okay, we defeat Lilith then. Seal her back in the amulet. It will be hard, but doable."

"We couldn't even defeat the Nordic Five, we would never be able to defeat some hotshot demon bitch! Not to mention, we're one member down," Gilbert exclaimed.

Romulus stared off into the distance, "we don't have a choice. You guys are the only people left, everyone else is gone, you have to defeat her!"

"Okay, listen," Hong Kong began, "like, I was fine with getting an amulet, no biggie. But, I am not fighting this demon mother thing. Kill me if you want, because fighting her will have the same result." Hong Kong began heading towards the fire escape.

Romulus made no more to get out his phone and activate the chip, only looking down at the ground.

Hungary followed Hong Kong, Gilbert did as well, slinging Canada over his shoulder, "I'm sure he would agree with us," Gilbert said.

"I wouldn't fight her either, Italy. I mean, if you went off and died, Romano's death would just be in vain," Gilbert added.

Italy looked at Romulus's defeated expression and followed. Seeing that China was alone, he too followed the group.

"We're not disposable, Romulus. We're not your little chess pieces either. We're humans with dreams, fears, and emotions. Good luck," Gilbert said flatly, climbing down the fire escape with the group.

It was all over.

* * *

The group some how found themselves in a bar. Elizabeta didn't mind, getting wasted right now sounded great.

The group sat at the bar, drinking various drinks. Elizabeta was drinking a fruity drink Prussia had mixed for her. China was drinking straight up Vodka, Italy was drinking wine, Prussia was drinking beer, and Hong Kong was drinking tea. When he had tried to grab a beer, China had pitched a fit. So, Hong Kong was stuck with Snapple.

Elizabeta would've laughed if she hadn't felt the heavy weight of their failure on her shoulders.

Roderich was going to die, she was going to die, everyone was going to die. Because they hadn't stopped the summoning of Lilith.

Her Roderich, the person she loved the most, was going to die. Because she failed. She got her ass handed to her.

It wasn't fair. They tried so hard, Romano even died! Yet they lost.

Elizabeta had never felt so small in her entire life.

"Nngh," Canada groaned, sitting up from the booth they had placed him in. He rubbed his head, staring at the group with unfocused eyes.

"What happened?"

Elizabeta couldn't even look at him, "we failed. Lilith was released by those stupid Nordics, Romano died protecting Italy, and we decided now was a great time to get drunk. Romulus didn't make a fuss when we left."

Canada's eyes widened. Elizabeta found it comical.

"So, we lost?"

The group nodded, ready for Canada to join them in drinking away their sorrows.

He didn't.

"You lost one battle so you stop fighting the war? So what if we lost? That doesn't give us the right to give up, no, it gives us even more of a reason to keep fighting!" Canada shouted, standing up, swaying slightly.

"When you fall off your bike, do you throw it out and give up! No, you get back on and try harder!"

"Ignorant kid, we can't beat this hot shot demon, we couldn't even defeat those stupid Nordics," Prussia said, trailing off.

Canada glared at them, "so, we try harder next time! We show them we aren't to be fucked with!"

Elizabeta snorted, "great pep talk, but I'm still not going."

Canada slammed his hand on a nearby table, "what about your husband? You failed, and now he's going to die! But, if you just get up and stop feeling sorry for yourself you might be able to save him! Prussia, what about your brother? He may be missing, but if you don't fight this bitch, you'll definitely never find him! China, what about Russia, or Japan, or even Hong Kong? Do they mean so little to you?" Canada was yelling, glaring at each one of them.

"Italy, what about Romano? Do you really want his death to be in vain? Hungary said he died for you, yet you're just going to roll over and die now! Hong Kong, what about Iceland! You all can save them, and wouldn't you rather die knowing you tried, then die knowing you didn't? For all you know, we could stop her!"

But, Canada's words were in vain, "I'm sorry, but I'd rather die on my own terms."

Suddenly, the door to the bar opened. Romulus walked in, going behind the bar, grabbing a bottle of wine, and sitting down, drinking it.

"So, this is it?"

Canada let out an annoyed huff, "apparently, because all of you are idiots."

Romulus glared at Canada, "just drink with us, your hope isn't going to get you anywhere."

Canada knocked the wine out of Romulus's hands, "even you! Come on, don't you want revenge! Those Nordic bastards killed your grandson, you don't even want to kill them, foil their plans?!"

Romulus glared at Canada, "I would love to, but I'm not a hero, not anymore."

Canada seemed to be at a loss, and Elizabeta felt bad. He was fighting a battle that was already over.

Nothing could convince her to get up, not anymore.

It was over.

* * *

Matthew wanted to push them.

Did they care so little about the ones they loved? No matter what, they were going to die, why not go out swinging?

"Fine, you all can be that way, but I'm going. I'm not letting Romano's sacrifice be a waste, I'm not letting down the people I care about, I'm not going to sit down and wait for the end. We were given a mission, and if you guys won't see it through, then I will!"

Matthew stood up, his trusty hockey stick thankfully in it's holster on his back. He opened the doors to the bar and turned back, glaring at the people who refused to get up.

"If you guys aren't going to fight her, then I will. I'm not going to sit around and feel sorry for myself, and if I die at least I die knowing I gave it my all. See you, hosers."

Matthew was about to step out, when Romulus spoke.

"I loved Lovino, so much. When he was young, he tried to hard to see the best in people, even though he was surrounded by people who didn't deserve a second glance. He was full of so much love, he would've done anything for those he cared about."

Matthew stared at Romulus in shock, seeing tears trickling down his face. His eyes were filled with sadness and fondness.

"He was always so protective over Feliciano, if anyone even looked at him wrong Lovino would've made their lives hell. I was worried for any of Feliciano's future Girlfriends or Boyfriends. Lovino would've torn them to shreds," Romulus let out a laugh, tears still streaming down his face.

"I remember seeing the scars on his back, from his mother. I asked him why he had so many and why Feli had so little. "I couldnt let her hurt Feli, the idiot would've taken it too personally!" He grew up too fast, and when I took them in I thought everything would be okay. But Lovino got bad."

Italy looked at Romulus, a distant look in his eyes, "I remember, Lovi began hurting himself."

Romulus laughed, though the laugh was cold and bitter, "he thought being hurt was something that was supposed to happen. He thought that's how parents were, so when I didn't hurt him, he did it to himself. He was nine, I had to tell a nine year old that no, most children don't constantly get sliced up."

The group stared at Romulus in horror, latching onto every word he said.

"He got better, he was doing great, he had so much ahead of him. Then, he was taken. The ransom... I didn't even have that much money! So, I wasn't able to get him back. I heard stories on the streets, how he had been publically raped, beaten, I remember the day when I was told he had killed someone. I was devastated.

I remember when I met a man, he told me he knew Lovino. I asked him how, and said the man who had taken him let him have Lovino for a night. That's how I learned Lovino was a consort, but also used as a tool for Sadiq Adnan. I was so disgusted, not with him, but with me. For never getting him back. I resented Lovino, he was the embodiment of my mistake. I let his mother beat him and Feliciano for eight years, I let him get taken, I let him get tortured. And he died, thinking I hated him, when in reality, I loved him so God damn much."

Romulus looked to the side, sniffling, "when he dropped off the map, I wasn't sure if I was happy or sad. He might've escaped, or he might've died. But, then I heard he was with a guy, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. I saw them at their house, they were so happy. Lovino was smiling! Then, Carriedo went to Spain to study arts, and Lovino went back to crime. I sent Italy to stop him."

Romulus stood up, "and that's why Canada's right! We can't give up, we have to avenge him! I made a lot of mistakes, but today won't be another one. I may have lost Lovino, but I'm not losing Feliciano. I know we all have someone here to fight for, and if we don't fight we might as well kill them ourselves."

Romulus looked at Matthew, "I'm in."

Matthew smiled. Then, Prussia stood up, "me too! I can't die before telling my brother he's an idiot for going missing! And if I die now, I'll never have the chance to seduce Birdie!" Prussia winked at Matthew, causing him to blush.

"Yeah, let's go! I want to hear Roderich play his piano at least one more time!"

"And I can't die before saying goodbye to Luddy~"

"Emil can't visit me if I'm dead..."

Everyone looked at China, the last one.

"You're right, I can't die," he looked at Hong Kong, "I have too many people I let down. I can't let them die, thinking I didn't care about them."

Hong Kong turned his head to the side, eyes glassy. Matthew grinned, pumping his fist into the air.

"Well, let's go! We're not getting any younger!"

The group let out a cheer. They weren't going to roll over and die.

Lilith was one dead son of a bitch!

* * *

"Antonio! What did I tell you about leaving your clothes on the bathroom floor!"

"Lo siento! I was in a hurry this morning!" Antonio called, walking up to Lovino, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Lovino blushed.

"Well, don't do it again. Or you'll be sleeping on the couch!"

Antonio's eyes widened, "no, not the couch! I won't be able to cuddle with my Lovi if I'm stuck on the couch!" Antonio cried out, hugging Lovino tightly.

"Well, don't leave your clothes on the floor then."

Antonio rested his forehead on Lovino's shoulder. Lovino enjoyed the warmth Antonio radiated.

"I made dinner," Lovino said softly, stroking Antonio's silky, curly, hair.

Antonio lifted his head, "what did you make?"

"Quesadillas. They're probably not as good as yours, but I tried..."

Antonio grinned, "aw Lovi, you're a great cook, I'm sure they're lovely!"

Lovino blushed as Antonio rushed off into the kitchen.

Wait, Antonio was supposed to kiss him, and then they made out on the couch, why was he already going to the kitchen?

Lovino turned past the wall, entering the area that was the kitchen. Antonio was no where to be seen.

"Tonio? Where are you?" Lovino called, feeling panic well up inside of him.

"Over here, Lovi~" Lovino tensed, not wanting to turn around. That voice was sinister, a voice Antonio was simply incapable of.

Lovino slowly turned, coming face to face with his ex lover. It was the Antonio he remembered, tan, flawless skin, chiseled, with a mop of curly, brown hair. But, instead of the emerald eyes Lovino loved, they were ruby red.

"Who are you and where is Antonio?"

Antonio cackled, "oh come on, I was expecting more from you, Lovino. Haven't you realized, this is just a memory."

Lovino glared, the urge to run so strong it was almost over powering.

"Who are you?"

Antonio grinned, "I'm Lilith, the first demon."

Lovino's eyes widened, "so... we failed?"

She cooed at him, "of course you failed, you knew you were going to fail too, didn't you? What a cute little seer you are!"

Lovino glared, "I'm not a seer, you bitch."

She grinned, still wearing Antonio's face. It disgusted Lovino.

"But, that's what you are! You can see the future, so tell me, will I succeed in world domination?"

Lovino looked her in the eye, figuring if he focused on the thing that made her different from Antonio, this conversation would be easier, "fuck you."

She stalked up to him, stroking his cheek. Whenever Antonio had done this, he practically melted. Now, he just felt dirty.

"Aw, my sweet Lovino, so much suffering. You will make a perfect vessel."

Lovino was about to asked what she was talking about, when darkness enveloped him.

pain

pain

pain

PAIN

PAIN

P... A... I... N...

Nothingness.

* * *

Excerpt from Lovino Romano's Journal:

"Seers and Liars"

 _One cannot lie to a seer._

 _The Seer saw all, why would this man lie?_

 _"Your Romeo will perish if you do not give me the answers I seek!"_

 _The Seer was no fool, the man in front of them was no King._

 _Something was off, he gave off King vibes, but deep down, something was wrong._

 _A clone? A brother? The Seer for once, did not know._

 _"It is your job as the Seer of the Empire to assist me, so help me! How do I get my beloved Queen?"_

 _The Seer scoffed, "even if you do get your Queen, she will forever be wounded."_

 _"I don't care!"_

 _The Seer shrugged, "fine, eliminate any threat to you or her. Anything that stands in your way, make yours."_

 _The King thought for a moment, "brilliant! I knew you would come through, and your Romeo will live another day!"_

 _The Seer didn't cheer, simply left._

 _They had no business with Liars and Imposters._

 _"For you, my Romeo."_

 _But alas, the Seer was not Juliet._

* * *

A/N Thank you for all the wonderful reviews :D so, to answer all of your questions, Romano did kind of die, but also lived at the same time, so yay! Only time will tell if the other characters will survive... O.o


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, My Name is LILITH

* * *

As they walked forward, Gilbert felt anticipation claw at him.

They were going off to fight the first demon, that wasn't going to be easy. Who knew if he would even live through it.

But, Gilbert couldn't give up.

He had Ludwig to think about, and even a cute, little Canadian. He wondered what Canada was fighting for.

They approached the warehouse, the dark clouds that had once only been above the building had expanded, covering the entire city. A purple tornado had appeared, some if it inside the warehouse, it going through the glass ceiling they had originally entered in. Gilbert gulped, fear gripping him.

He fought plenty of creatures, humans and Meta humans, but never some demon queen.

Romulus stopped them, just outside the building.

"So, we can't kill her, but we can seal her. This would be a great time to have England..." He trailed off.

"Well, we don't. So, who's the best with magic here?"

Romulus thought for a moment, "China. China will have to seal Lilith back into the amulet. The rest of us will have to weaken her. Agree?"

China looked at Romulus like be was crazy, "I don't know how to seal creatures in object!"

Romulus sighed, "did England teach you nothing when you were together?"

"No, aru!"

"I know how to seal creatures into objects."

The group turned and looked at Italy in shock, "I'm not great with magic, but I have experience in... Sealing people."

Gilbert was curious, as was the rest of the group, but he remained silent. So did everyone else.

"Okay, Italy will seal, everyone else will fight. That sound good?"

The group nodded. Romulus put his hand forward and Gilbert raised a brow.

They were going to do that?

Gilbert shrugged and put his hand on top of Romulus's. The rest of the group followed his lead, Hong Kong being the last one to put his hand in.

"To being bad!" Gilbert said.

"Yeah!" They all raised their arms, smiles on their faces. They could do this.

And with that, they pushed the door open.

* * *

It was almost entirely pitch black. The pentagram was the source of the tornado, which was the only light source in the room. The group stepped forward, their hands hovering over their weapons.

Where was Lilith.

Suddenly there was a giggle, that echoed throughout the warehouse.

"Well, it's nice of you all to show! Such a resilient bunch!"

The voice sounded eerily familiar to Matthew. He looked around, not finding a source. The rest of the group couldn't pin point the demon either.

"It's so sad, that you're all going to die here. Villains, forced to be heroes. Villains dying like heroes. Comical, really."

Prussia growled, "show your face, bitch!"

She gasped, "no. And don't talk to me rudely," Prussia was suddenly lifted into the air and thrown across the warehouse, hitting a wall on the other side. They could no longer see him, the tornado blocking their vision.

"Have some respect when talking to your future empress!"

The group walked further forward, not quite sure what to do. They expected her to show her face, try to fight them, not hold a conversation with them.

"Please, Miss Lilith, we would appreciate it if we could talk face to face..." Matthew said quietly.

She giggled again, "Matthew Williams, I was so very excited to meet you. I'm glad your brother isn't here, his blood is tainted. Yours... Yours is so delicious!"

Matthew wasn't exactly sure how to respond. Delicious? And how was his brother's blood disgusting?

"Hehe, I can sense your confusion. In due time, little one~"

Matthew wanted to snap at her, but resisted the urge to do so. He didn't want to end up like Prussia.

"Why haven't you killed us yet?" Hong Kong asked. Straight to the point, as always.

"You guys could be useful, I could deactivate those chips and let you all rule along side me. I could give you everything, why help the people who treat you like dirt?"

Matthew considered the offer, for a split second, before deciding no.

"I don't work for crazy demons who want to enslave the human race. It's not really my thing, sorry," Matthew answered.

"Same, plus, enslaving humans is so last year," Hungary agreed.

"Me either, like, if humans are enslaved, it won't even be fun to mess with them!"

"You guys will regret rejecting me!" She screeched.

Suddenly she appeared in front of Hungary and punched her. She wore a black cloak, obscuring their vision of her. They couldn't even actually see her face, but as long as she was there, they could rough up her up.

Matthew tackled her, but she easily flipped him over, pinning him.

"How nice you look under me, Mattie~" Matthew was sure he recognized that voice, but still couldn't pinpoint from where.

Then again, he should be more concerned with the demon on top of him that was getting a little too friendly.

Thankfully, Prussia had returned, and tackled her. Prussia wrestled with her, it looking like he was wrestling a black blob.

"Get off me, idiota! Ti ucciderò!"

Matthew's eyes widened, was that Italian? Italy growled and grabbed her cloak, pulling her backwards. She flailed, moving her hand, causing Italy to go flying.

Great, telekinesis.

She grinned down at Matthew, "later, my sweet. I, unfortunately, must eradicate the others first. I'll be back~"

What was this girl's problem?

* * *

Elizabeta didn't like this bitch. How dare she be so nonchalant about everything, and quite frankly perverted.

Elizabeta raised her skillet and slammed it down on the hooded figure. She growled, launching herself at her. The pair tumbled, Lilith wrapping her hands around Elizabeta's neck.

"Aren't you pretty? You would've made a great vessel, but Matthew sir doesn't seem to like girls anymore. That's fine, I can work with that."

What was this girl's obsession with Canada?

Thankfully, China pushed Lilith off Elizabeta. Elizabeta brushed off her tattered dress.

"This girl is crazy! And how does she know Canada?"

Canada looked at Elizabeta, shrugging, "I don't know, never heard about her until this stupid mission!"

She screeched, "you don't remember me? That fine, I'll make you remember, and I'll kill all of those scientists for making you forget!"

Scientists?

"She isn't actually a she, she has a male body, according to her," Elizabeta added.

"So, under that cloak, there's a dude?" Prussia asked.

"Wow, must be feminine."

"Scientists?" Canada asked, recalling Lilith's little speech.

"Yes, the scientists! You don't remember them, either? So forgetful, my sweet!"

All of these riddles were giving Elizabeta a headache, and by the looks of it, the rest of the group too.

They needed to hurry this fight up.

* * *

Leon had a theory.

Not a theory he wanted to have either.

He stared at the cloaked figure closer, trying desperately to prove his theory wrong.

Dear God, he wanted it to be wrong.

As the group continued charging at Lilith, and getting knocked back, Leon stayed towards the outskirts, simply observing.

They needed a strategy, not just hit her over and over and hope they don't miss.

At this rate, they were going to tire themselves out.

"Guys! We aren't doing a thing to her!" Leon yelled, getting irritated with their idiotic antics.

Romulus pulled out the legendary Roman sword. Leon eyed him carefully.

So, he was Rome.

"Leon's right!"

Lilith cackled, "don't tell them that!"

She had to have a weakness. There had to be a way to break her down.

And, if Leon's theory was correct, they would have a way.

"Get her cloak off!" Leon shouted.

The group seemed confused at Leon's order, but he knew what he was doing.

Or, at least he hoped he did.

They were struggling to get it off though. She wasn't going to just take it off, or let someone rip it off.

So, Leon would destroy it.

Leon held out his hand, willing a small flame to appear. Once the small, illuminating flame had formed, Leon shot it forward, hitting Lilith directly, setting her cloak on fire.

"Kesesese, did you just throw a fireball?"

Lilith screamed, running at Leon. She was about to hit him, and probably knock him to the ground, when China came from the side and tackled her.

Leon quickly moved out of the pair's way as they wrestled. Lilith's cloak was burning right up, and soon she would have to remove it.

She threw China across the room.

"So, you wanted to see my face that badly?"

She tore her cloak off, and Leon's theory had been proven correct.

Though, he wished it hadn't.

Romano stood there, no cuts on his skin, not even blood. It was like he had been completely healed and cleaned.

It was exactly like the Romano Leon had seen hours before. Except his eyes.

The once warm, moss green eyes were glowing ruby red. Leon heard Italy choke, and Romulus gasp.

"Hehe, you know him?" She asked deviously.

"Get out of him!" Italy screamed, his own eyes glowing.

She clicked her tongue, "nah, it's nice in here!"

A white light began forming in Italy's hands.

"Uh huh uh, no angelic magic allowed! I am a demon, you know!" She flicked her wrist, sending Italy flying into a wall.

"Is Romano alive?" Leon asked. If Romano was alive, there was hope.

"Not for long, my essence is devouring his soul, soon it will be completely dormant and will die out. It's why you're talking to me and not him, he's stuck in lala land!"

A time frame? Leon knew what they had to do, they had to try to coax Romano out, if they brought him out, Lilith would be weak enough to seal back up.

Yes, they finally had a plan.

* * *

Lovino snuggled closer to Antonio, enjoying being so close to him. The movie kept playing, but Lovino was hardly paying attention.

"I love you, Antonio," Lovino blurted. When Lovino had realized what he said, his face turned crimson.

Wow, smooth.

Antonio laughed, it was a nice, light, happy laugh, "I love you too, Lovi!"

Lovino looked down at the blankets, unable to meet Antonio's eyes. Suddenly, warm hands grabbed his chin and pulled him up, forcing him to face Antonio.

"Can I kiss you?"

Lovino felt his face get redder, "you don't have to ask, tomato bastard."

Antonio chuckled and leaned in. Once they were a mere inch away, Antonio froze.

What?

It was like time had stopped. The movie was frozen, the ceiling fan had stopped, and Antonio wasn't even breathing.

Lovino wiggled out of his grasp, and stood up, looking around.

What was going on?

Lovino turned back towards the couch, noticing Antonio was gone. Suddenly, the move resumed.

But, it certainly wasn't the move he had been watching earlier.

"Get out of him!"

Lovino squinted, was that his fratello? Why was Feliciano on his tv?

"Uh huh uh, no angelic magic allowed! I am a demon, you know!"

Suddenly, Feliciano went flying, hitting a wall.

What was going on?

Lovino decided he was probably sleep deprived. Or, maybe this was a dream.

Dear God, he wanted to go for a walk, walks always cleared his mind.

Lovino slipped on a pair of old sneakers and went down the hall, towards the exit. But, he came face to face with a wall.

Lovino was confused, where had his door gone? Doors don't just get up and leave.

Lovino walked back into the living room. He went over to a window, perhaps he could exit through there, or at the very least get some fresh air in here.

But, when Lovino tried to open the window, he felt nothing. It was like the window and the window pane had been painted onto the wall. Lovino stumbled back, turning to the tv again, noticing it was static.

"Lovi, come to bed!" Antonio shouted from their bedroom.

Lovino was shaking, tears welling in his eyes. What was happening, why was he trapped.

Suddenly, instead of Antonio coming out of their bedroom, it was his mother. She was holding a bottle of cheap wine, her white tank top stained with various different colors, her Jean shorts looking more like Jean underwear.

"Oi, get your ass over here, little brat!" She slurred. Lovino carefully approached her, nevering thinking to deny her.

She tied her brown hair into a bun, removing the hair that had previously been in her face. Her eyes weren't brown, but a glowing red.

"I run the show, Lovino. And you are the main attraction! I can't have you escaping, can I?"

Lovino felt the bottle his mother had been holding smash onto his back, breaking.

Lovino screamed.

But, no one was there to hear.

* * *

Excerpt from Lovino Romano Vargas's Journal:

"Answer #1"

 _Love is your greatest weapon, and biggest weakness._

 _Love can make you do amazing things, can make you fight in ways you've never fought before, take you to highs you've never even dreamed of._

 _But it can also do the opposite._

 _A human cannot function without Love, but a human cannot function with it either._

 _Love is the reason we get out of bed each morning._

 _It's also the reason we sometimes stay in._

 _Love is another one of those big answers. A key to life if you will._

 _I wouldn't be half the man I am without Antonio, and for that, I love him._

 _But, if we ever separated, I would be crushed. It would be like ripping out another half of me._

 _I fight the biggest of battles, because of Antonio._

 _And one day I will also stop fighting those battles, because of Antonio._

 _Love is a paradox, so bitter yet so sweet._

 _I'm not sure how much I like it._

* * *

A/N IM SO SORRY! I haven't uploaded in a few days so I'll upload a few chapters right now. The story has only a few more chapters left, one of them I still haven't written yet Dx. But, once I've written that final chapter, it will all be over ;-;


	9. Chapter 9

Lilith x Wall

* * *

Elizabeta stared at Italy, who was getting up after being whipped at a wall.

The small, innocent, kind, hero looked absolutely livid.

She could understand why, here was the demon bitch they had to kill, wearing Romano like a new jacket.

Hell, Elizabeta wasn't happy herself.

"I don't like it when little maggots try to interfere with my work," she snapped, throwing Italy into the wall again.

Elizabeta ran at her, hitting her over the head with her skillet. She growled, tossing Elizabeta at a wall, like she had done with Italy.

She didn't even wait for Romulus, Prussia, China, or Hong Kong to attack, tossing them as various spots on different walls.

What was this girls obsession with throwing them at walls?

Suddenly, the group began to levitate. Elizabeta looked around, trying to find something to teather herself, finding nothing. Soon, they were hovering high above the ground.

All except Canada.

She stalked up to Canada, grinning deviously. What was so special about Canada?

He seemed just as confused as Elizabeta, staring at the demon in mild confusion.

She grinned, pulled Canada towards her by the collar, and smashed her lips onto his.

* * *

Matthew knew he was technically kissing a demon, but all he could see was Romano.

Which might've creeped him out even more.

She pushed him onto the ground and straddled him, moving down to his neck, kissing there, rubbing against his crotch.

Matthew struggled, not wanting to get a hard on in front of his friends because of one of their teammates, who also happened to be possessed by a demon.

When did Matthew's life get so complicated?

"Don't get me wrong, you're a lovely girl, but I'd prefer if you removed yourself from me..."

"Oh, but Lucy, it's been so long, can't you tell how much I've missed you," Matthew felt something poke into his hip and he was done.

Matthew pushed her off, blushing bright red.

"My names not Lucy and I would prefer you not do that! Oh God, ew, ew, ew, please stay ten feet away from me!"

She cooed, "but I've missed you so much~"

"Yeah, no, I definitely got that!"

She gave him a flat look, "you really don't remember, do you?"

Matthew shook his head, "no, I assure you, we've never met!"

She rolled her eyes, "yeah we have. You don't remember the scientists?"

Matthew shook his head. She sighed.

"Your mother donated two of her eggs to a lab, you and your brother. The scientists experimented on you, trying to create the ultimate weapons. Human weapons."

Matthew titled his head. He thought their mother had left them on the steps of an orphanage when they were one and two.

"You two were the only successes. Your file names were Lucifer and Michael."

She had called him Lucy earlier. So, he must've been Lucifer.

"Do you know why you were given those code names?"

Matthew shook his head. She sighed again, "because Matthew, you are Lucifer."

What? Lucifer, like Satan?

"Well, you're not Lucifer, but Lucifer is inside you, dormant. I was hoping my summoning would awake him, but I was wrong."

Matthew didn't understand. It just wasn't clicking in his brain.

"They had a feather, Lucifer's feather from his left wing, they entwined the DNA in that feather with your egg. You, Matthew Williams, are Lucifer's host, and your brother had the archangel, Michael. Of course, Michael is not dormant in your brother. Didn't you find it odd how adamant Alfred was about keeping you locked up?"

Matthew felt hot, his brain wasn't processing anything she was saying. It made no sense.

But, at the same time, it made too much sense.

"I... Don't... Understand."

Lilith gave him a pitying look, "I didn't expect you too. I wish Alfred was given the Lucifer feather, he can actually use Michael, you can't even understand that you have Lucifer inside you, never mind wake him."

Matthew growled. Another person comparing him to his amazing brother.

One day, they were all going to regret it. They'll regret pushing Matthew to the side, because he was going to tear the flesh from all of their bones.

Michael wasn't better than him, he would show them all, his stupid brother was no match for Lucifer himself!

* * *

Suddenly, the group was dropped. Lilith cheered.

"Lucy, there you are!"

Gilbert was having trouble processing this new information. Cute, little Canada was literal Satan.

Literal Satan existed!

And Canada was him.

This is why you don't experiment with humans!

While the others looked shocked, Romulus just looked grim.

"Did you know about this?" Gilbert barked.

Romulus looked towards Romano and Canada, "I read something similar in Romano's journal. And Alfred said something like this too."

Wait, Romano's journal? So, did Romano know too?

All of these secrets and lies hurt Gilbert's head.

"Sweetie!"

Lucifer looked horrified. Oh God, calling Canada Lucifer seemed so wrong.

"Ugh, you, Italian!"

Italy looked at Lucifer fearfully, expecting to be damned to hell or something.

"Seal her up, she's so irritating, disgusting demon."

Gilbert was shocked. Did... Did Lucifer ask them to seal the first demon for him?

"I haven't got all day!" He barked.

Italy ran forward. Lucifer tossed him the amulet, a nonchalant expression on his face.

"But, Lucifer! We can destroy these humans, don't seal me again!"

Lucifer scoffed, "I have better things to do than destroy a race that's already destroying themselves. Plus, that Matthew dumbass is screaming at me to lock you up, and I always have trouble saying no to cute faces."

Lucifer snapped and suddenly, blood began pouring from Lilith's mouth.

"I won't let you do this!" She screamed. Suddenly, the tornado got larger and Lilith's red eyes glowed brighter.

"I had a feeling you would do this, so, let's say, I've started collecting my powers early!"

Suddenly, a red blast sent the group flying backwards. The all groaned, hitting another fucking wall.

"If this bitch throws me into another wall, I'm going to fucking scream," Gilbert snapped.

Lucifer growled, "I know, she's such a one trick pony."

Gilbert eyes Lucifer carefully, fear gripping his heart. Not everyday you talk to Satan.

"Stop looking at me like I'm going to kick you. How about you get up and attack the bitch we've gotta seal," Lucifer said, glaring at Gilbert. Gilbert gulped, more than happy to comply.

"Yeah, of course."

Gilbert charged forward, knife out. He was about five feet away when he was thrown backwards by a red burst of light.

He pulled out his gun, firing, but they all fell to the ground, that same red light stopping them. How was he supposed to even hurt her?

Lucifer went forward, ready to attack her, when he suddenly froze. Red chains formed on his feet, pulling him back.

"Honey, I'll have to ask you to sit this one out!"

He struggled, but nothing worked. Great, they get a powerhouse, but he ends up being useless.

Italy ran forward, but didn't attack. He just stood as close as he could without being thrown backwards.

"Lovino, please, listen to me! You have to help us, we need you!"

Even though Italy wasn't in the blast zone, he was thrown backwards anyway.

"Shut up!"

So, that was Lilith's weakness.

* * *

Leon was right. They could coax Romano out, considering how defensive Lilith had gotten when Italy tried.

Leon looked back, ignoring his terror. Canada was fucking Satan.

This was the weirdest fucking day Leon had ever had.

"Italy, you've got to get Romano to get control back!" Leon shouted. The Italian nodded, running at Lilith again.

"Fratello please!" The blast hit Italy again, sending him backwards.

"I'm getting real tired of your shit, Italy," she snapped advancing on him.

Leon watched in terror, if she killed Italy, they wouldn't be able to seal her or save Romano.

Leon ran forward, actually tackling Lilith. No blast intercepted him.

She grunted, flipping him over, glaring, "you're annoying too."

She lifted him by his shirt collar and threw him. He hit a wall, groaning. Why couldn't she fight with a knife or gun. Why did it have to be walls?

She turned towards Italy, sending a blast of light his way. It hit him dead on and he flew backwards.

Italy was laying on the ground, disoriented from the blast. She stepped towards him, placing a foot on his neck.

She was going to kill him.

"Any last words?"

"Fratello, please don't hurt me," Italy whimpered.

Lilith froze.

* * *

Lovino was sitting on the couch, staring at the static on the tv. His back hurt and he knew his blood was staining the couch, but he couldn't find it in himself to care.

He didn't care about anything.

The tv flicked to a show. Lovino sighed, he didn't really want to watch a show right now. He almost turned the tv off, but something caught his attention.

"Lovino, please, listen to me! You have to help us, we need you!"

Was that Feliciano?

Suddenly, Feliciano was thrown backwards by a blast of red light. Lovino expected the tv to turn back to the static, like it always did, but the scene remained.

Interesting.

"Fratello please!"

Lovino huffed, he was home trying to relax, Feliciano was off doing hero things. Why would he need a villain's help?

"Fratello, please don't hurt me."

Lovino stared, wide eyed. There was a foot placed on Feliciano's neck.

Feliciano was about to die.

Suddenly, everything came back to Lovino. Denmark, swinging his axe, Lovino taking the blow, nearly dying, Lilith being released, using him as a vessel.

Lovino growled, this bitch was wearing his face and hurting his friends.

He wouldn't let her.

He ran up, down the hall, and towards the door. He was intercepted by Antonio.

"Lovi, what are you doing? You shouldn't run in the house, do you want to go watch tv?"

Lovino snarled, willing a gun into his hands. This was his mind, he could so as he pleased.

He pressed the gun to Antonio's forehead, and pulled the trigger. He felt so much guilt, but he knew this wasn't real. That wasn't Antonio.

The thud that sounded when Antonio's corpse his the ground, or the blood that pooled on the floor were a little too real for Lovino's liking, so he jumped over him and towards the door, ignoring the burning sensation in his throat and the blurring of his vision.

Just like before, it was only a wall. Lovino willed a door there.

This was his mind, he controlled what was there and what wasn't.

Suddenly, a simple, white door appeared. Lovino threw it open. Instead of seeing his front lawn, he saw pure white.

Lovino didn't think twice about running into it.

* * *

Excerpt from Lovino Romano Vargas's Journal:

"Teams"

 _The Bad Touch Trio is an old group, they have long since split up._

 _Spain was gone, dropped straight off the Earth, France had joined the Allies, and Prussia was a Villain._

 _Spain used a mighty battle axe, one that cut through even the toughest of skin. No one but a true Knight could hold the axe, so Spain would hold onto the axe for centuries. It was hard to come across any noble knights these days._

 _France used a sword, sharp enough to slice through the hardest of stone. He was a siren, so desperate for love and attention. Only the most flamboyant could wield this sword, as it demanded constant attention and demanded to be shown off as a prize._

 _Lastly, Prussia used his demon like eyes, only the most complex born with these eyes. These eyes could do many things, but for Prussia they served to make people suffer, just like he had._

 _The Bad Touch Trio was an interesting one, just like a great band that broke up._

 _It was odd how different they all were though._

* * *

A/N Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! Everyone has been very supportive of this story which I really appreciate, so thanks to everyone who's reading this! :3


	10. Chapter 10

The Final Battle

Gilbert turned his head to the side, unable to watch Italy get choked to death by Lilith, when suddenly, coughing filled the room.

Gilbert turned back, seeing Lilith in her knees, coughing.

"Nnngh, oh God, get her out!"

Wait, was that Romano?

"I can feel her squirming! Get her out or kill me!"

The chains holding Lucifer disappeared. He quickly ran over, putting a hand on Romano's head. Romano's eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed.

"You have two minutes to seal her."

Italy nodded fast, pulling out the amulet, and pulling out his practically shattered phone. He began to read something off of it, holding the amulet in front of him.

Suddenly, Romano and the amulet began to glow.

Romano's eyes flew open, but instead of green or red, all Gilbert could see was pure white.

Romano let out a cough as Italy finished his foreign speech, blood dripping from his mouth, his eyes closing again. Gilbert and the rest of the group approached carefully.

"Fratello?"

Suddenly, Romano shot up, coughing and hacking.

"You're too loud..."

Italy's eyes widened, and he ran over to Romano, hugging him tight, "Lovi, I missed you so much!"

Romano scoffed, "I was gone for like, three hours."

Italy gave him a watery smile, "three hours too many."

The rest of the group finally reached Romano. Hungary dropped to her knees and hugged him tight, "if you ever die again, I'll drag your ass back from hell and kill you again!"

Romano snickered, though his eyes had some fear in them. Gilbert ruffled his hair, "pretty good, for a human."

Romano glared at him, "I'm sorry, where were you when all this happened?"

"Not being possessed."

"I had no control over that, bastard!"

"Kesesesesese!"

Even Hong Kong cracked a small smile, "good to see you again."

"Yeah, it would've sucked if you died for good, aru!"

Romano chuckled and stood up, when Lucifer spoke, "hate to burst your bubble, but look outside."

The group turned, looking out the windows, seeing black masses crowding the streets.

"She was summoning demons?" Hungary asked.

"Yeah, at least you guys have your team together to fight them. I promise, these guys won't throw you into walls."

Gilbert snickered slightly, "but, we don't have Birdie back."

Lucifer looked out the window, intently, "would you like him back?"

Gilbert didn't even have to think, "yes!"

Lucifer shrugged, closing his eyes. Suddenly, he gasped, and when his eyes opened, they were purple.

"Birdie, welcome back to the world of living!"

Canada seemed dazed, "I'm literal satan..."

"Yeah, but no we've got bigger things to deal with. We can't let those demons leave the city!" China said.

"Oh... Yeah. Let's go."

Gilbert eyed Canada warily. He seemed very dazed, could he fight?

"We can't stand around all day you know," Romano added.

The group nodded. They began to exit when Romulus pulled Romano back.

Gilbert remembered what Romulus had told them and decided it was for the best they stayed back a few moments.

They rest of the group charged ahead.

* * *

Lovino was sure he was getting held back to be scolded. "You got possessed and nearly ended the world! You're brother wouldn't have gotten possessed! Blah blah blah"

But, that didn't happen.

Romulus hugged him tight, resting his head on Lovino's shoulder, tears falling onto his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry..."

Lovino was confused, what had happened while he was out?

"For what?"

Romulus lifted his head, staring Lovino directly in the eye, "for all the pain I've put you through. For not getting you away from your mom sooner, for not rescuing you, for letting your life spiral out of control, and for letting you be imprisoned. I'm so sorry, Lovino."

Lovino was in a state of shock. Romulus began to cry again, Lovino awkwardly patting his back, "I'm not going to just forgive you on the spot, you know."

Romulus sniffled, "yeah, I know."

Lovino looked up at the ceiling, "but, I can try to... Start forgiving you. It's not just going to happen overnight but, maybe in a year or two..."

Romulus nodded, "that's all I ask."

"Che, whatever. Get off me, you're ruining my outfit," Lovino said, feeling his own tears began to start. He couldn't cry.

Romulus didn't take it hard, and Lovino had a feeling he knew Lovino was getting just as emotional as him.

"Well, let's go get those demons!"

"You lead the way, bastard."

* * *

Matthew was felt like he was walking through jello.

He was satan? His brother was Michael, king of the archangels? None of this was making sense.

"Well, kid, you gotta make it make sense," a voice said, ringing in Matthew's ears. Matthew looked at the others, but they didn't show signs of hearing the voice.

Great, Matthew was going crazy.

"Nah, you just woke me up. Or, Lilith did. You're stuck with me now, kiddo. Alfie can hear Michael too, except Michael's commentary probably isn't half as cool as mine. And of course it all makes sense, why would Alfred be so admant about locking up his little brother?"

Matthew did have to admit, it did make sense. Why Alfred had been so cruel, tricking him into trusting him, then throwing him into prison.

Because, Matthew was literal Satan.

That still hasn't quite sunk it yet.

The group stared ahead, black masses moving slowly towards them. Demons.

"So, we beat these, and it's finally over?" China asked, eyeing the creatures warily.

"Yeah, we beat them and go home."

Romano and Romulus caught up to them, Romulus drawing his sword and Romano pulling out twin guns.

"Ready?" Romulus asked.

"No, but I don't think I'll ever be ready. So, might as well just go," Hong Kong said.

"Yeah, let's do this," Matthew agreed.

The group charged ahead.

* * *

Elizabeta reached the demons first, swinging her skillet, causing one demon to burst into an inky cloud.

One down, four hundred and nintey nine to go.

Hong Kong ran towards a building, jumping up, and beginning to climb it. Elizabeta didn't have time to track his movements, the demons closing in around her. She jumped up, kicking one and slamming her skillet down on another.

She turned slightly, the sight of Canada shocking her. His arms were glowing red, any demon that came in contact with them instantly incinerating. He was covered in the black dust that the demons left behind.

Romano seemed to be doing great as well. The demons moved aside, not moving to attack him. He simply shot them where they looked like they had heads. Some even whispered "Hail Lilith."

They must've thought she was still in there.

Italy had the amulet around his neck, barking orders at the demons. Italy was actually controlling the demons to attack each other.

Even Prussia was going well, any demon that looked into his eyes dissolving.

China was casting spells, blowing up any demons in his path.

And lastly, Romulus was swinging his sword, any demon that touched is dying instantly.

Hong Kong had finally reached the top of the building, dropping bombs and fire where ever he could. All in all, they were kicking ass.

Elizabeta killed a few more demons when there was a sudden scream. The demons had advanced on China, surrounding him, pulling at him.

Elizabeta ran towards him, knocking away any demon in her path. Hong Kong dropped a few bombs, killing some of the demons pestering China, but it wasn't enough.

Soon enough, the group had all surrounded China, killing any demons in their way. Suddenly, the group was all together.

"Back to back!" Romano shouted.

They formed a circle around China as Canada began to asses his wounds, seeing the best way to heal them.

The group continued fighting, not slipping up. Finally, China and Canada were back up. Canada's arms lit up, and he joined their fighting. China pulled out his wok and began fighting, similar to Elizabeta's style.

In that moment, Elizabeta felt powerful, unstoppable, invincible. Nothing could get them.

It was an odd feeling, feeling unified, but it was not unpleasant. Together, they were stronger than the most powerful demon, stronger than those asshole Allies or Axis.

Together, even though three were heroes, they made an amazing team.

And Elizabeta wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Leon created a flame in his hand and slammed his hand into a demon's head, kill them.

Leon vaguely wondered if the Allies or Axis could do this. No, they couldn't, because all of those idiots went missing.

Leon wished Emil could see him now, even though this was kind of Emil's doing.

Leon even more so wished Arthur Kirkland could see this, the asshole who threw him in here. His father always though Leon was a good for nothing delinquent, but here he was, fighting alongside his other father, saving the world.

Leon wasn't sure if Arthur would be proud, but Leon was proud of himself, and that was all that mattered.

Suddenly, there was one demon left. Romano quickly fired his gun, hitting it dead on, killing it.

They had done it. They saved the world.

Leon grinned, something he didn't do often. He pumped his fist into the air and whooped.

"We did it, we, like, saved the world!"

The realization seemed to hit the others, and they too cheered. Italy hugged Romano, Hungary and Prussia slung their arms on Canada's shoulders, and Leon grabbed his father, and hugged him.

China seemed to be in a state of shock. He finally hugged back, cheering along with the rest of them.

"Ahaha! Take that super hero dicks! Uh, no offense," Hungary cheered.

"None taken!" Italy replied.

Leon was positive this was the best day of his life.

* * *

"They succeeded, interesting."

Denmark shifted awkwardly, "you wanted that, didn't you?"

The figure growled, "I wanted more destruction, and how dare you not only nearly kill Romano, you allow him to be Lilith's vessel. Idiot."

"Sorry sir, I didn't account for him stepping in between Italy!"

The figure froze, "Italy? You were attacking Italy?"

Denmark looked at the man with confusion, "yeah, you said get rid of him and China, right?"

The figure was eerily quiet. Suddenly, they pulled out a gun, with intricate carvings.

"If you killed Italy, I would've killed your entire crew," the man pressed the gun against Denmark's forehead, "but, you didn't, so I'll spare you boy toy and the rest of your friends. Unfortunately, I can't let your mistake go unpunished."

Denmark shivered, "please, no."

The figure snarled, "I'll make an example of you. Anyone who touches my Italy will end up like you. I don't like when people mess with the Italian brothers, especially not my delicate Italy."

A gunshot rang out, and Denmark was no more.

"Pick him up and bring him to the boiler room, Alfred."

Alfred snarled slightly, but didn't comment.

"I expect you've sent Russia and France to retrieve England?"

Alfred nodded, "I sent them, not saying they won't just run."

"Hmm, yes, well, let's hope for their sakes they do. I assume you've heard the news about your brother?"

Alfred looked down sadly, "yeah."

The figure cackled, "this just keeps getting more and more interesting."

Alfred picked up Denmark's corpse, "yeah, it does."

The collar around Alfred's neck felt tight. He wanted to smite this sorry excuse for a man, but he couldn't.

As he walked away, Alfred damned Romano to hell.

* * *

Excerpt from Lovino Romano Vargas's Journal:

 _"Diary Entry #1"_

 _Sadiq requested I write. I'm sure he just wants to read it, to make sure I'm not planning to kill him or something._

 _Idiota._

 _Life has been awful. Sadiq is cruel, and if I wasn't a coward, I would totally kill him. Not that I could anyway._

 _I miss Feliciano. I miss his warm smiles, his bubbly laughter, his incessant chatter. I'm glad he's safe with Grandpa Rome._

 _It's weird, not needing to protect him anymore. After so long of fighting off our mother, it doesn't even seem real._

 _I hope Feliciano is happy, and I hope he doesn't forget about me while I'm gone._

 _I don't know if I could handle it._

 _I hope this entry was good enough for you, bastard._

 _~Romano_

* * *

A/N sorry for the lack of updates, a lot of these chapters were written long before they were posted and now I've caught up with myself. So, I have one more prewritten chapter and I have to write one or two more, then the story will be over. I will probably write a sequel, but I have no idea when I will actually do that, so I wouldn't expect one for awhile. I also like to write my stories awhile before I post them so I can plan and go back and edit chapters so they fit into the story better. Unfortunately, since Romano knows so much he won't be as big of a character in a sequel. Assuming I do write this sequel, the central focus will probably be more towards Canada and Hong Kong. Thank you for commenting, liking, ect. :* I plan to upload the final chapters Sunday, but don't get your hopes up :3


	11. Chapter 11

The End of the Beginning

* * *

 _Lovino was nervous._

 _He wanted to knock, but something held him back. What if Antonio had moved on? It had been years, Lovino wouldn't be surprised._

 _Lovino shouldn't hold Antonio down, that was selfish. Yet, he never wanted to be more selfish in his entire life._

 _He gently knocked on the door. Would Antonio even open the door?_

 _He did._

 _The simple, white, door opened and Antonio peaked his head out. His eyes widened when he saw Lovino standing there._

 _"Hi... Antonio._ "

Lovino carefully stepped into his cell, his heart heavy.

Lovino wished he had never been born. More importantly, he wished he had never met Antonio.

 _"Lovino? Oh, wow, it's... Been awhile."_

 _Lovino nodded, noticing the solemn look on Antonio's usually happy face._

 _This was a mistake._

 _"Uh, can I come in?"_

 _Antonio looked behind Lovino, as if he was making sure no one was watching, "sure."_

Lovino wanted the dull ache to stop, he wished his heart wasn't so damn heavy.

Lovino wanted to go home,

But, Lovino no longer had one.

" _How have you been? Last I heard you were in prison."_

 _Lovino flinched at the bluntness and flatness of Antonio's question, but he answered anyway, "Good behavior."_

 _Antonio nodded, looking down at the coffee table in front of him._

 _Lovino stared at the light grey walls, all the pictures of Lovino and Antonio long gone. But, pictures of Antonio and a blonde girl were there._

 _Lovino had a feeling he knew where this was headed._

Lovino clutched his chest, wanting the pain to stop.

He would do anything for it to stop, he wanted to be able to think again, think without going down the new, dark, hole Antonio had created in his mind.

 _Her name was Bella._

 _Antonio met her in Spain, she was a Belgian exchange student. They chatted, and Antonio admitted he fell in love with her. He was going to break the news to Lovino when he got back, but Lovino had already been locked up._

 _Lovino should've known, long distance relationships never work._

 _It didn't make the pain hurt any less, of course._

 _"She sounds lovely," Lovino said, voice strained. It was the best he could manage without falling apart._

 _He would do that later, when he was long gone from this hellish house._

 _A house that was once his and Antonio's, covered with pictures of another gir_ l.

Lovino should've known, he could never compete with anyone, he was a criminal and a guy. Antonio had expressed wanting children, Bella could give him a loving family.

Even with adoption, Lovino wasn't sure if he could ever do that. Not after his childhood.

Lovino's throat was tight, vision blurry. He wanted to die.

He hadn't felt like this in so long, not since the first year with Sadiq, but now he wanted to just stop existing.

 _"I... Should go then, huh?"_

 _Lovino moved to get up, but Antonio grabbed his wrist._

 _"Please stay for awhile, I want to know how you've been doing."_

 _Lovino resisted the urge to snort. Why would Antonio care, he made his feelings pretty clear._

 _"I've been fucking fantastic, got possessed by a demon a week ago, it was so fun. Also, Hetalia Axis has decided to use me and my criminal pals as Superheroes when the actual guys are gone. And if anything goes wrong, they blame us for it! And, to top it off, I got dumped. Fucking lovely, thanks for asking."_

 _Antonio looked like Lovino had slapped him. His eyes were wide, but full of sorrow and pity._

 _Lovino didn't need pity, he was the Seer of the Empire, he didn't need this._

Maybe Lovino should've stayed, talked to Antonio.

But, deep down, Lovino couldn't have stayed. He had to go, better to rip off the band aid then slowly peel.

Lovino couldn't afford to take his time getting Antonio away from his heart. It had to be quick.

Lovino was a man with a mission.

 _"I'll be going, nice seeing you."_

 _Lovino stood up, receiving no protest from Antonio. Just as he was about to leave, Antonio called out to him._

 _"Run away, run away like you always do, Lovino! Run away from me, your brother, and everyone else that tries to be nice to you! Those walls won't hold forever!"_

 _Lovino turned around, anger burning in the pit of his stomach._

 _"You have no right to tell me that! You ran away, went to Spain, and fell in love with Bella! I'm sorry I didn't hold you back, asshole!"_

 _Antonio took a few steps towards him, clearly angry. Lovino could count on one hand how many times he had seen Antonio angry._

 _Two._

The words from their argument rang through Lovino's ears, breaking his heart even more. He wondered if a shattered heart could be glued back together.

Some sick, twisted, side of Lovino hoped it couldn't, he deserved to suffer.

He deserved to suffer for hurting Feliciano, Romulus, and most of all, Antonio.

Lovino was a sorry excuse of a human being.

 _"You tried to run away from your criminal career, that's what started it! You couldn't come to Spain because you're a criminal, you went to prison, because you're a criminal, you've never felt love, because you're a criminal! You don't deserve that Lovino, but cowards get no rewards!"_

 _Lovino stumbled backwards, each word feeling like a physical blow._

 _Lovino would rather fight Lilith for eternity than face this._

 _"Why can't you just let me walk out that door?" The words were pitiful, even to Lovino's ears. Strained and quiet._

 _Lovino couldn't sink lower._

 _Antonio looked down, the anger melting from his face. There it was, pity._

 _"Lovino, why do you choose to suffer like this? Why don't you fix things, I know you could. Why do you make yourself suffer?"_

 _Lovino didn't have an answer. He deserved it? He did too many terrible things to have a normal life? He was absolute scum?_

 _Lovino could've said a dozen things, but he said none. He simply stared at Antonio, feeling tired._

 _"Why can't you let me walk out this door? Please, we both know it would be for the best."_

 _Antonio glared, "it wouldn't be. It would be the worst. Because, I know you, this will haunt you, I'll haunt you. I just want you to be happy, Lovino."_

 _Lovino didn't say anything, simply turning the knob on the door, and stepping out._

 _He didn't look back, he couldn't afford to._

 _He didn't deserve to._

After the initial pain, an odd numbness sets in, one that makes you feel hollow, one that almost makes you regret wishing away the pain.

It reminds you that you've fucked up. It's a constant echo of your sadness that you can never escape.

So, Lovino sat in his cell, existing. Because, in that moment, it was all he could do.

* * *

"Lovino, I've decoded your journal."

Lovino looked up, pulling himself from his misery induced coma for a brief moment. Romulus stood in front of him, looking livid. His journal?

Ah yes, that thing. Where he recorded his findings and what he was doing.

That journal contained too many secrets, ones that could tip the balance of the earth.

"The experiment section. They were being written by Dr Cheyenne Nativa, also known as Native America. You just copied them here, right?"

Lovino was no in the mood for Romulus's games, "maybe."

Romulus glared harder, "some of these mention Canada and America, how they were test subjects number #50 and #51. Forty nine other children died previous to this?"

"Maybe."

"It says they were the first successful experiments, and would be the world's greatest weapons."

"Possibly."

"But, in a rage, America killed all the active doctors when his brother was severely injured during a test. A test to unlock his true potential."

"Maybe. And if it was correct, I would tell you America, probably, unlocked his full potential instead."

"Nativa survived though, and continued recording. She mentions that she didn't want to create a vessel for Lucifer, but had no choice. Not only would it upset the balance, but one sibling can't be a meta human and the other a normal human. It's phyically impossible."

"Perhaps."

"So, if Feliciano is a meta human, so are you."

"Romulus, I'm not in the mood for this. And before you ask, I'm not the one pulling the strings. I'm taking orders."

"From who?"

Lovino looked down, "I don't know. An imposter, I guess."

"Why?"

Lovino chuckled darkly, "to protect Antonio."

"Romulus, tread lightly. This man, he's powerful and... Happens to have an obsession with Feliciano and I. Especially Feliciano. That's... All I can say."

Romulus nodded, "I'll take it. I'll make sure Feli is protected."

"Thank you."

Lovino stared forward, Romulus's words still fresh in his mind.

They had his journal, the journal that might as well as had every answer to any question one might ask.

Lovino had been collecting information for years, and it had piled up. Dr. Nativa's experiments, his boss's plans, every super hero broken down, their weaknesses and strengths, how their powers worked, and how Lovino's own worked.

It truly was a master piece.

But, if Romulus had already decoded Dr. Nativa's experiments, Lovino was in trouble.

Lovino could back out of his boss's plans, he didn't have to protect Antonio anymore, but, even though they bad broken up, Lovino still loved Antonio.

Even if he meant nothing to Antonio, he would continue to protect him, because that was what love was.

Lovino could fall, he could spiral into a pit of despair, but he wouldn't. He knew that would get him nowhere.

He had made so much progress in the past month, he wasn't going to lose all of that over Antonio, no matter how much he wanted to.

Lovino had to just move on, and maybe things would work out in the end. And if they didn't, then Lovino didn't try hard enough.

This was out of Lovino's hands, so he just must bear witness to the battle. Because, that's all he could do.

* * *

Excerpt from Lovino Romano Vargas's Journal:

 _"Heaven and Hell Entry #15"_

 _We've learned the truth. The reasons the white feather hasn't worked._

 _We need a black feather._

 _Siblings cannot have one meta human and one normal human. Even after they have been born, they most both be human or metas. It's odd, even after birth siblings have a special connection._

 _I've decided I will conduct the next steps. I will do them, I will be involved in every step._

 _It will be my children who will undergo our possibly most successful and educated test._

 _They will use my eggs and infuse them with the feathers. Once the children have grown enough, we will began to work on them, see how far these abilities will go._

 _Two children, one of Light and one of Darkness._

 _Lux and Tenebris._

 _That will be their names._

 _Do I sound like a proud mother? I am._

 _Dr. Native America_

* * *

A/N: See final chapter for Author's note


	12. Chapter 12

Prussia Kisses and England Misses

* * *

Matthew sat in the caged room, scanning the faces in it.

True to his word, on Fridays the prisoners were allowed to interact with each other, while being strictly monitored, of course.

Sweden and Finland had been caught, but the other three hadn't. Matthew learned that they were actually married, and quite in love. Matthew thought it was actually kind of cute, how protective Sweden was of Finland, and how sweet Finland was to Sweden.

True romance.

Speaking of romance, during Matthew's ponderings, Prussia had snuck up on him, and decided it would be a great time to glomp the smaller Canadian.

"Mattie!"

Matthew was pushed forward from the force of Prussia's hug. Matthew let out an oof, but smiled at the Prussian.

"Prussia! What's up?"

"Gah, call me Gilbert, I call you Matthew. It's been great, I should be seeing Ludwig tomorrow and England was found, so they might have more leads on the heroes."

Matthew smiled warmly, thoroughly enjoying Gilbert's antics. They took his mind off the recent developments.

"Oh, sorry Mattie, I've gotta go! Vash wanted me to help him with some tests today, wish it didn't have to be during social hour. I actually snuck away to see you."

Matthew swatted Gilbert's arm, "you idiot! You can't be sneaking off!"

Gilbert laughed, "okay, I'll try not to, I just can't resist that cute face of yours!" Suddenly, Gilbert leaned in, giving Matthew a quick Peck on the lips.

"I've gotta go, see you!" Then, Gilbert ran off, leaving a flustered, blushing Matthew behind.

It looked like Matthew would be forced to think of the most recent developments.

Matthew wasn't sure how he felt about, quite literally, being Satan. Right, it didn't feel very good. He hadn't tried using his powers, much to Vash's displeasure, but Matthew feared them.

"Big baby..."

Oh yeah, on top of having Lucifer inside of him, he was forced to endure his talking. Often Matthew would be sitting in his cell, listening to Lucifer babble on about whatever he wanted. It got old real fast.

Especially since he rarely had anything nice to say.

"It might not be nice, but it's still funny!"

Matthew rolled his eyes.

Matthew was curious how Alfred was doing. What had happened to him? Ever since learning about Lucifer and Michael, Matthew had wanted to talk to Alfred more than ever.

"Matthew, could I talk to you for a moment?" A voice from behind him asked.

Matthew turned and saw Romulus, his face pale. Matthew knew something must've been wrong.

Oh no, not another big mission!

Romulus was silent, the pair sitting at a simple, silver table, sitting across from each other. The room was small, which a bright light and a mirror on the left.

An interrogation room.

"Matthew, what do you know about America's disappeance?"

Matthew cocked his head to the side, "nothing, I've been locked up. Why, has he been found?"

Romulus shook his head grimly, "no, but we have an idea who did it."

Matthew looked at Romulus curiously.

"Romano. Romano has this large journal, at this point it's closer to a binder, but there's a lot of information. America is referred to as Feather 1. After learning about you two, we were able to understand the code names."

Matthew nodded, not understanding where Romulus was going with this.

"Romano talks about Feather 1 a lot. In the section "Blood Trails" Romano writes about leading on a pigeon he named Feather 1 with bread. It says he lead him to a river and pushed him in, drowning the bird, but he fled before he could find out."

Matthew continued staring at Romulus, "so, you're saying Romano lead America off and killed him?"

Romulus shook his head, "it says he fled before he could find out. We suspect he tricked him, captured him, and gave him to someone else. You have no idea about any of this though, do you?"

Matthew shook his head, "sorry, I dont."

Romulus nodded grimly, "we aren't getting through this journal fast enough... Okay, you can leave. I apologize for taking up your time."

Did Romano really know where America was?

* * *

Leon sat in a chair, talking softly with Emil.

Emil said he hadn't gotten caught, but Denmark was dead, and he and and Lukas were giving up the life of crime.

"Matthias... Lukas really loved him. He's not doing so well."

Leon understood. If Emil was dead, he would be a mess.

"So, why did you guys help him in the first place?"

Emil looked around, as if trying to make sure no one would over hear, "Matthias offered some book to Lukas. I don't know what's in it, but Lukas assured me it would be good to have. And I'm sorry I never told you I was a meta human, I was just so... Ashamed."

Leon brushed is off, "it's fine, like, I could never stay mad at a cute face like yours."

Emil's face turned crimson and he sputtered, "I'm not cute!"

Leon began laughing, something he rarely did, when the bald gaurd came over.

"Leon, someone wants to see you. Said he was Arthur Kirkland."

Leon's eyes widened. Wasn't he missing? What was he doing here?

Leon didn't want to see him.

"I'm going to escort this kid out and Kirkland comes in. Sorry, he's got a green card, even if you refuse I have to let him in."

Emil was gently dragged out, the pair waving and saying their goodbyes. Leon didn't want to face Arthur, it wasn't fair he got to get in because of his stupid hero privileges.

Sure enough, he was escorted in. He was paler than Leon remembered, his hair not having it's usual shine, his green eyes duller. He also seemed thinner.

What had happened while he was missing?

"Hello... Dad."

"Hello... Leon."

Then, awkward silence filled the room. Why did he even bother coming here?

"Yao told me about what you did."

Leon rolled his eyes, "let me guess, still not good enough because I let Lilith escape in the first place. Like, I don't need this right now-"

Arthur cut him off, "no, I didn't come here to berate you. I came here to congratulate you."

Leon raised a brow.

"You saved the world while the rest of us heroes were... Captured. You filled in while I was off being stupid, and I couldn't be prouder."

Leon was silent, processing Arthur's words. He was... Proud?

"It's hard to change your ways, I underestimated you. I didn't think you would change, but you showed me wrong, and for that, I am so sorry. A parent shouldn't throw their kid in an asylum, I should've talked to you, I should've tried to connect with you. Please, forgive me."

Leon could feel his throat burning. No, he wouldn't cry in front of Arthur, he never would again.

But, when Leon saw the tears streaming down Arthur's face, his heart broke a little.

"Like, whatever. It's fine, everyone makes mistakes. I'm not going to forget about it, but like, I can work on trying to forgive you," Leon said, attempting to seem nonchalant and impassive.

Arthur looked up, eyes brighter, smiling, "thank you! I promise, I'll visit you every weekend and if anyone gives you a hard time tell me, I'll handle it-"

"Worry about yourself for now. You look like shit, and try to find the guy that kidnapped all of you. I can handle myself."

Arthur seemed to glow brighter, "of course. You never cease to amaze me, son," Arthur said with a watery laugh.

"Well I am pretty amazing."

Leon didn't forgive Arthur, not by a long shot, but maybe, just maybe, he could begin the healing process.

Leon could see Arthur really was sorry, and Leon found it pointless to hold a grudge over someone who felt guilty. But, Leon was hurt, and he wasn't magically going to heal over night.

Maybe, eventually, he could forgive his fathers and rebuild the relationship that had been destroyed.

Yeah, that seemed like a good goal to work towards.

* * *

Excerpt from Lovino Romano Vargas's Journal:

"Answer #2"

 _Sometimes, life hits your hard. Lord knows I've been hit hard..._

 _But, I've realized, it doesn't do anything to drag it around, it doesn't help to continue feeling sorry for yourself._

 _I'm forgetting what Sadiq did to me and moving on. There's no point dwelling on it. It will just hurt me._

 _It won't be easy, but I'm going to move on, forget about him. And when life beats me down, I'll do the same._

 _This is one of the few answers I'm pleased with. This answer wasn't sinister, but inspiring._

 _Moving on can do wonders to a person._

 _It isn't an easy task, but I have full confidence that I can do it._

 _I'll do it for Antonio._

 _That, is a key to life. Moving on makes you lighter, happier._

 _When life beats you down, move on._

 _Can I move on though once I've completely shattered?_

 _I hope I_ can.

 _Not for my sake, but yours_.


	13. Chapter 13

Ludwig and Roderich

* * *

Gilbert was a crazy ball of excitement in that moment. He would finally get to see Ludwig, his baby brother.

But, things don't always go according to plan.

Instead of Ludwig stepping into the room, Romano did. Gilbert looked at him curiously, his face was grim, his eyes filled with a heavy sadness that sent chills down Gilbert's spine.

Why was Romano here.

"I'm sorry."

Gilbert looked at Romano curiously, still not following. Romano looked to the side, his sad eyes looking colder.

"Ludwig is dead, and if he isn't, he'll wish he was," Romano whispered, the sadness still in his voice.

"What are you talking about? Stop being cryptic!" Gilbert shouted, getting fed up with Romano's games.

"I'm so sorry, I just did it to protect him, I did it all for him..."

Gilbert stood up, pushing Romano against a wall, glaring at him, "tell me what's up with Ludwig!"

Romano looked to the side, "he has him. Ludwig is as good as dead, and it's all my fault. And for what? Good luck Gilbert, you'll need it."

Gilbert growled, but didn't push any further. He couldn't beat the answers out of Romano, nor would Romano willingly tell him. It was irritating.

"Any other cryptic messages?"

Romano looked up, his moss green eyes glassy. Gilbert took a few steps back, shocked. Romano was... Crying?

"I'm leaving tonight. I apologize for not being able to assist you, I can't let him get hurt. I'm too involved, but I can help you a little."

Gilbert looked at Romano curiously, not understanding what he was saying, but knowing it was extremely important.

"The man you seek, he's an imposter. He wants Italy as his queen, the vessels as his right hand men, the villians and heroes as henchmen, and me an advisor. He'll use everything he has against you. So you must use everything you have against him. He is the fallen empire."

Yeah, Gilbert didn't understand any of that. Except, they were fighting some douche with a superiorty complex who liked to fight dirty.

"Goodbye Gilbert, I am deeply sorry."

And just like that, Romano turned and left. Gilbert wanted to chase after him, demand answers, but he was frozen in place. His brother wouldn't show today, because someone else had him.

And Romano knew who, yet wouldn't say. Because he was protecting someone.

Gilbert would show Romano he wasn't one to mess with.

* * *

Ludwig didn't show, just like Romano said.

Gilbert asked Romulus if he could see Romano, but after searching the compound, no one could find Romano.

The alarms were pulled, but it was too late. Romano was long gone, to where, no one knew.

While the guards all searched for Romano, Gilbert say quietly, processing Romano's words.

" _Ludwig is dead, and if he isn't, he'll wish he was_ ,"

Gilbert looked to the side. What plans did Romano have, had he already thrown away the small team they had built?

Apparently, the answer was yes

* * *

Elizabeta stared at Romano, a cold expression gracing his feminine features. He looked so dark, so lethal. Elizabeta wasn't sure why he was in her cell, but she had a feeling she didn't want to know.

"Roderich never left the Villain life, Hungary. He's still out there, sorry I had to be the one to break it to you. He won't show, he has plans that simply don't involve you. Bye," it was spoken in such a cold voice, Elizabeta almost backed away. The words felt like needles on her skin.

"Excuse me?" Elizabeta snarled, glaring at Romano.

"I have to go, bye."

Romano turned, unlocked Elizabeta's cell, and merely walked out. He walked off, not running, just taking a nice stroll.

No one tried to get him, no one came out and grabbed him, he simply walked off, out of Elizabeta's sight. His words haunted her,

" _Roderich never left the Villain life, Hungary_."

What did Romano know? A low life whore like him couldn't know anything.

* * *

"I hear you warned them."

Romano turned to the blonde man in front of him, glaring, "says who?"

"Says my informants."

Romano scoffed, rolling his eyes, "well, if your informants had half a brain they would know what I said was hardly a warning. I'm not stupid enough to defy you."

The man smiled, "but passionate enough to give them a discreet warning?"

"I wasn't going to make this an unfair fight. Earn your place, your magesty."

The man turned his head to the side, "you're mine, Lovino. Don't forget it."

"I haven't, sir."

"And your brother is mine."

Lovino scowled, looking to the floor, but didn't say anything. He couldn't.

He didn't want any of his friends getting hurt, this man would destroy them.

"You won't be living my kingdom again, Lovino. From what I've heard, Antonio has found someone new, and your mission is complete. Now, we wait."

"If that's what you wish, sir."

"Don't worry my precious seer, I'll keep you safe."

Feliciano... It's up to you... Save us all.

* * *

Francis stood in the cell awkwardly, trying to push his fear down.

Fleeing was stupid, he should've known, the king would come for his head soon.

Francis couldn't defeat Alfred, not in a battle. He would have to trust Romulus and Gilbert.

"So, you want to get the bad touch trio together?"

Gilbert nodded, "I'm sure it won't be too hard to locate Toni..."

Francis nodded, "I suppose we could search, the bad touch trio along with those villains, would be pretty unstoppable."

Gilbert lit up, "do you have any idea where Toni is?"

Francis looked to the side, trying to remember the last time he spoke to Antonio, "he's with a girl named Bella now, she's Belgium. I can contact her, and we can all get together."

Gilbert pumped his fist into the air, "Sure, we lost Romano, but now we've got you and Toni and the prude! We'll definitely find all of the other heroes!"

Francis' eyes widened, "Romano was part of the group?!"

Gilbert nodded, "Ja, why?"

Francis glared at the ground, "he was the one who captured us."

* * *

Excerpt from Lovino "Romano" Vargas's Journal"

"Clue #1"

 _You want a clue. I'm sure you are so desperately searching for one._

 _I know you're hunting the Empire, and you have no idea where to start. How do you win against someone who holds all of the cards._

 _I shall give you one card, an Ace if you will. This should get you a few cards back._

 _Dr. Nativa performed experiments for him. Seek her out, she will be able to start your journey. That is all I can offer._

 _I hope this ace doesn't only win you twos._

 _Never look glum, in War you can always come back._

 _A long game indeed_

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's short and updated a week late, I still updated on a Sunday though. My Naruto addiction has gotten increasingly worse, my classes are going horribly, and any time not spent studying or watching Naruto is spent on mystic messenger. Yeah, I'm super lame. Anyways, that's the end! There will be a sequel, but don't expect one for a little bit. Romano isn't going to be in the next story much, I'll probably keep up with his journal entries but he won't be too involved. The bad touch trio will be there though so :3. Thank you for all reviews, favorites, and follows!


End file.
